Wrong Side of the Tracks - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Rich and Poor don't usually mix but what if the rich kids were to discover the poor kids and become friends or even lovers? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Wrong side of the tracks – Prologue

You know those neighborhoods that are divided? You know the ones I am talking about. On the one side of town there are big fancy rich houses with nice neat green grassy yards, and the expensive flashy vehicles in the driveway? The paint is perfect all year long while the windows sparkle in the sunlight and glow in the moonlight? Yeah, I thought so.

Then there is that other side of town with the tiny houses, trailers and ramshackle low rent apartment buildings that are in need of repair and some TLC or just more money than the rich owners who live on the rich side of town are willing to spend? There might be a car or two, nothing fancy. Just old beaters that don't start most mornings and you thank your lucky stars when they do?

There is no such thing as green grassy lawns on this side of town because most people can't afford to live here already? They make choices like pay the rent/mortgage or eat and put gas in the car? The houses are all rundown where the paint is now faded and chipped and the shutters no longer hang where they should? Paint and maintenance are not a necessity when food or a place to live becomes a factor? Yep I figured you did.

It is usually figuratively spoken when someone says you are from the wrong side of the tracks. Only in this case there are literal tracks that run between the two sides of the city. The rich live on one side and the poor on the other. The train is a passenger train that runs the same two times of day everyday.

The only thing that brings these two sides of the city together is the local High school. The rich qualify in this school because it was built for them. The poor only qualify in this school because there is no other school close by. The law requires we all get educated and therefore the poor are now thrown in with the rich.

Imagine the rich people's reaction to this. Outrage of course. What good respectable clean cut rich family would want a dirty poor punk kid who can't afford to breath let alone live, go to school with their children? None of course. So Imagine if the rich kids were to suddenly notice the poor kids and decide to be friends or better yet lovers. Just imagine if you will.


	2. Chapter 1

Wrong side of the tracks Ch 1

The sun broke through the curtains as it always did every morning. Kisame wiped the sleep from his eyes, reached over to the nightstand that was actually an upside down crate and turned off his alarm. He yawned loudly, threw back his blankets and stumbled to the shower.

Kakuzu looked at his eggs again, flipped them once more and the turned off the stove. He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed his plate as he sat down at his tiny kitchen table in the trailers small kitchen. He counted himself lucky to find this trailer for sale so cheap. It was only 12' wide but he cared little about size. Money was what counted and he had a philosophy, the cheaper the better.

Sasori walked down the hall and knocked on Zetsu's door. A mumble of I'm coming was emitted from behind the door. Sasori smiled and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He had inherited the house from his grandmother when she passed away and it had been a no brainer for him to ask Zetsu to move in with him.

The house was paid off of course but the monthly bills to keep it running were not. So they did what they had to do by working slum jobs for crappy pay. But they rarely complained. They had food most of the time and they were never in the dark, often. Kisame lived three blocks from him and Zetsu and Kakuzu lived five blocks from them. To them it was perfect.

They got together every weekend and sometimes Gaara, Sasori's cousin would come and he would usually bring Sai, a friend from the neighborhood. They would always rent a few movies and order pizzas then insult each other's pride and do what all boys from the wrong side of the tracks do.

Sasori pulled the car out of the garage, with Zetsu riding shotgun and headed to Kisame's apartment to pick him up. He waved and slid into the front seat as Zetsu rotated to the back. They picked up Kakuzu next and headed to the school. Pulling into the parking lot, you could tell the rich from the poor just by looking.

The rich kids all had that crisp look to them. New clothes every other day and the most expensive shoes and coats money could buy. They all sported the latest technology as well. From I pods to hand held games and cell phones that could cure cancer, launch a space shuttle or wipe out humanity.

All the rich kids parked up front by the school while what poor kids that had cars, parked in the back of the parking lot a mile away from the school, okay not quite but you get the picture. Now Kisame and them had never paid any attention to the rich kids. They were all the same.

Although there was one group in particular that you couldn't help but notice. In their cafeteria was a stage like platform with steps leading up to a raised table in the middle of the floor. A railing wrapped around the entire thing like a member's only blockade. The as fore mentioned group were the only ones who sat there. It was like some unspoken rule.

That group was none other then the Uchiha's, accompanied by three other people. Making a total of six in the group. Tobi Uchiha is the oldest and the cousin to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Their father's are all oil tycoon's among other things making them the richest family in the city. Deidara is a doctor's son. His father is a plastic surgeon and chief of medicine.

Hidan is a lawyer's son. Okay former lawyer. His father is now a judge on Wallstreet. Naruto is Sasuke's best friend and his father is a forensics expert. None of these kids would ever have to worry for anything.

The only reason that Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sai and Gaara even noticed them was because of the table in the lunch room. They all sat there in their domain as if no one else existed. Quite stuck up ey? No matter because Kisame and them never paid them no mind other than to make jokes about them from time to time.

They might have been rich and believed they had it all but Kisame was sure that it was his group that lived life to the fullest. Although he wouldn't mind fucking up their perfect existence just once. He grinned to himself as the untouchable rich kids walked into the building way ahead of the poor kids.


	3. Chapter 2

Wrong side of the tracks Ch 2

Every school has it's cliques. The rich kids have their exclusive members only and the poor kids have that 'what group will accept me today?' attitude. You see it in the halls, in the classroom, but especially in the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is the place to learn anything you want to know. Who has beef with whom, who has a crush on so and so, and what the rich kids think of the poor kids intruding on their unofficial territory. Well there is that saying that money talks and bullshit walks.

The Uchiha's could easily buy this school and make it rich kids only, but we are inclined to think that they don't want to deal with the discrimination law suits. We question why the rich don't just send their little jewels to a private school that only they can afford. Why they send them to a low class school is beyond us.

Kisame and Zetsu had started a poker game in the cafeteria at their groups' table. So everyday at lunch they would pull out a deck of cards and start the game. Sasori always played and Sai usually sat in on it. Kakuzu refused to give up his money, even if it was only penny poker.

Gaara was a scenic. He thought it was just ludicrous to play poker for money when there are other sure ways to hustle someone. Penny poker or no it was still fun to beat your friends out of a hand or two. Zetsu was a genius at counting cards, bluffing and well just about anything you could do with a card game to hustle someone, he could do it.

Sasori was a ruthless player; he would bid it up as high as possible and then fold when he knew he had nothing. Kisame was a safe player. He would bid low and then fold when the stakes got too high for his taste. He was also a very good sport.

It was during one of these particular poker games that Sasori noticed a certain rich blonde kid watching them. "Hey check it out guys. We are being observed by one of the goody two shoes." He said in a low voice. The whole table looked up to see the blonde look away with a haughty look on his face.

"Isn't that Deidara?" Kisame asked. Sasori nodded and smirked. "Maybe he realized that all the fun is down here." Zetsu said with a snort. They all joined in with a laugh and a few snide comments. "Well, time to go guys. The bell is about to ring." Sasori said as the group cleaned up their table and walked out of the cafeteria at the sound of the bell.

The group in "king's court" as Kisame and them called it took their sweet time leaving the room. Their daddy's paid for everything for the school so they weren't worried about being tardy. The rest of them however didn't have that luxury.

Zetsu walked to his locker, the farthest away from everyone else's and put in the combination. Three lockers down was Tobi Uchiha doing the same. They never spoke or even looked at one another. However today would be different. Zetsu closed his locker and turned to walk down the hall at the very same time as Tobi, who was headed the opposite direction.

Tobi glared death daggers at Zetsu as he watched Zetsu get up off the floor. Zetsu waited until the Uchiha was standing and then brushed passed him down the hall. Tobi glared harder at Zetsu's retreating back. Zetsu just kept on going. What else was he going to do? To apologize would be a waste of breath and to offer to help him up would be a wasted gesture. So walking away seemed to be the best thing.

The day went on without much more than that. School let out and everyone poured out of the building. It was the only thing that the rich and poor kids had in common. Everyone wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. Having anything in common at all was a plus.

Sasori pulled out of the parking space and whipped out onto the street. The rich kids parked first so they believed they should leave first. Sasori disregarded this by leaving first every day, usually cutting off some rich kid who was hell bent on being first. He knew it had to irritate the rich kids, which is exactly why he did it.

He had inherited his grandmother's car as well. It wasn't the coolest car to be seen in as a teenager but it wasn't the worst. It ran good and his grandmother had kept it maintained. He however, maintained what he could afford and the rest would have to wait until he won the lottery.

He wouldn't complain though. He had been a lucky kid, that his grandmother had left it all to him. He loved the old coot even if she did drive him up the wall most of the time. He dropped Kakuzu off at his house and then Kisame at his apartment. They all had a lot of homework that wasn't going to do it's self.


	4. Chapter 3

Wrong side of the tracks Ch 3

Saturday, 8:00 am. Routine. Get up, get dressed, eat cold cereal, then go down to the apartment garages, unlock the padlock and lay his eyes on the most beautiful blue Ninja crotch rocket, man has ever invented. This was Kisame's most prized possession. He had worked two jobs all summer and the summer before to pay for it.

Why did he not ride it to school you wonder? Simple, he was paranoid. He pulled it out of the garage, turned on the fuel, turned the key and pressed the ignition button. It roared to life and he was on his way. He went to Kakuzu's house to pick him up and then headed to Sasori's where he would put his precious bike in the garage with Sasori's car.

Saturday, 9:00 am. Sasori unlocked the front door and started his ritual duties. Donut pastries, check. Cold soda, check. Saturday cartoons, Double check. Ah, this was the life. Kick back, get on a sugar high and hang with your best friends. The fun would begin when they all showed up. Saturdays were meant for picking on each other and bitching about kids at school.

In the next half hour, Kisame showed up and put his bike in the safety of the garage. Kakuzu walked in and went to mess with Zetsu. Kisame plopped down on the couch with Sasori as Wiley coyote once again got outsmarted by the road runner. Sai and Gaara showed up a few minutes after Kisame and Kakuzu.

Sai had his dad's pickup truck and because his father was an alcoholic and disappeared for months at a time, he figured his dad didn't need it. Sai lived in another trailer park about four miles away from the one Kakuzu lived in. Gaara lived just next to the trailer park that Sai lived in, with his brother and sister.

Zetsu emerged from the shower as Kakuzu took a seat on the foot stool. Zetsu ran his fingers through his hair and flicked the water on Kakuzu. Kakuzu gave him the I am going to kick your ass look and everyone laughed. It was all in good fun. Kakuzu loved to screw with Zetsu. He had in fact gone into the bathroom and turned off the light while Zetsu was in the shower.

He would also flush the toilet or turn off the water on him while his hair was soapy or he would be rinsing and then have to reset the water. He and Kakuzu had always loved pranking each other. Kisame didn't have to be to work until 1:00 and Zetsu was working the graveyard shift at his job.

Kisame worked at Pete's garage. He did oil changes and rotated tires and sometimes when his boss was feeling generous he would let him do a brake job or two. His hours were from 1 to 6 (closing time) and then he stayed until 8 to clean up and reorganize the garage for the next day.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays he left school early and walked to the railroad tracks, where his boss would pick him up and take him the three extra miles to work. Kisame was the boss' pet so he got paid more than the rest and he got paid under the table. He worked every other Sunday from 1 to 4 (closing time) and then until 6 to clean and reorganize for Monday.

He was the only teenager that worked there and no one else ever wanted the two extra hours of cleaning up. Kisame simply enjoyed it. No one bugged him or yelled at him. There were four other mechanics that worked there and they all loved to yell at Kisame. However his boss loved to yell at them.

Zetsu worked for The Crab Shack. He got paid 3 dollars more an hour to work the graveyard shift. His job on the graveyard shift was to sort crabs. Sounds oh so interesting doesn't it? Yeah not really, but it paid well on those shifts and beggers can't be choosers. He was to sort the small crabs from the big ones.

He had 8 hours to sort 25 bins of crabs. He didn't mind it so much but he knew he was never eating crab again. On the days he worked regular shifts he simply was a jack of all trades. He is a cook, waiter, dishwasher or busboy if need be. Not glamorous but it was money.

Kakuzu is a cashier and a shopping advisory of sorts. He isn't supposed to be but he can't help himself. He has almost been fired a ton of times for telling people where they can find the same product cheaper and cost the store some business. He also likes to tell people what product is equivalent to the product in their cart for less money.

The elderly people loved him to pieces. He always saved them money on a ton of things. His boss threatened to fire him once and the elderly threatened to beat the living shit out of the boss if he did such a thing. Kakuzu was well loved in his job. Single mothers adored him and the elderly wanted to carry him in their purses.

Sasori worked in construction clean up. He worked under a foreman who worked for a supervisor who worked for the owner. His boss only cared about impressing his supervisor. You know that saying that shit runs downhill? Well Sasori always got buried under it. The foreman would get bitched at by his supervisor and Sasori was the one who caught it.

The work was easy enough. Pick up the trash and throw it in the trucks to haul to the dump site. He actually didn't mind it other than being the foreman's shit catcher. Sai and Gaara were caretakers for a cemetery. They picked up trash, mowed the grass and removed dead flowers from the graves.

Their hours were set by themselves. When they did the job they got paid 100.00 a piece. They worked every other day if they could. The cemetery was huge and people had no respect it seemed as they littered on a daily basis. They mowed the grass every three to four days to keep the cemetery looking nice.

They made good money and they had a simple schedule. Plus the groundskeeper had retired and the owners of the cemetery were desperate for help. They made the offer and the boys jumped on the chance. What teenaged poor boy with half a brain would turn down an opportunity like that? That's right. None.

They all worked to make their way and they had a lot of fun with the fruits of their labor. They wouldn't want it any other way. None of them but Sai had any parents and they depended on each other to keep each other on the straight and narrow while still having a blast.


	5. Chapter 4

Wrong side of the tracks Ch 4

Itachi and Sasuke walked up to their cousin's door and rang the doorbell. The door was opened almost automatically by their aunt and she waved them inside with a smile. She pointed to the door in the hallway and then turned, leaving them on their own.

Itachi opened the door in the hall and headed down the stairs with Sasuke following behind. The basement had been completely transformed into an arcade. It had been completed with rooms and everything a teenager could need or want.

There was a bathroom and a small kitchenette equipped with a refrigerator and a microwave. There was no stove but you didn't need one when you could microwave just about everything. The fridge was stocked all the time with soda and water and juice and the freezer was stocked with every type of microwavable food imaginable.

A flat screen television took up one whole wall while six reclining chairs made a circle around the television. It was called the gaming circle. There was a pool table and a hockey table and a basketball arcade machine in the bigger part of the basement. Three tall wide shelf systems were crammed packed with every possible game to every gaming console.

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the gaming circle and took a seat. Tobi and Hidan were in the middle of a racing game and Hidan was in the lead but it was obvious that Tobi would be the victor in this one. He won most every game he played.

The Uchiha brother's sat watching silently until Tobi crossed the finish line and Hidan called him every name under the sun. Tobi laughed good naturedly and checked his high score. It was his way of getting back at Hidan for the name calling. Itachi and Sasuke picked up the other two controllers. Now the fun would begin with four of them competing for high score.

Naruto finished helping the housekeeper take down the last of the laundry. He loved helping her. She was French and she always told him such awesome stories about her childhood in France. His mom could never understand his fascination. He hugged the housekeeper and walked out of his yard to locate Sasuke.

He knew where to look usually and today he needed his best friend's undivided attention. There was something he needed at the mall and he needed Sasuke's unbiased opinion. He knew Sasuke would always tell him the truth. The Uchiha's were known for their brutal honesty.

Deidara slipped on his jacket and headed out the door. He had woken from his nap and found he was utterly bored. He walked to Tobi's house one block over and ran into Naruto who was just getting to the door. They were let in instantly and headed for the arcade.

They arrived to find the other four boys in a fierce battle for the lead and they joined in the excitement. Sasuke crashed his car first and then managed to take out Hidan. Itachi was in the lead and just as Tobi was about to take it from him, Tobi overcorrected and Itachi won the race. Tobi was feigning shock and Hidan was humbled by his loss.

"Good game Itachi." Tobi said smugly. "I challenge you to a rematch." He said with a glint in his eye. "You are on." Itachi said stoically. Hidan laughed at the competitive nature of the Uchiha's. Deidara took Sasuke's seat as Naruto drug him out the door to the mall.

Sasuke knew there was something that the blond thought he needed more than air right now and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's do or die charisma. He knew that no matter when Naruto got his allowance and weather he needed something or not that the money had to be spent. That was Naruto's nature.

Tobi's parents thought that an arcade would keep Tobi on the right path. They had a plan for him and it didn't involve drugs, girlfriends, a bad crowd or anything that would get in the way of him becoming what they wanted. But what they failed to see was that because of the arcade they had begun to ignore their only child unless it was something that they needed. Tobi was to be his father's right arm in the oil company.

Itachi and Sasuke were being groomed for the company as well. Although they never got asked what they wanted to do with their lives, they never argued or questioned it. They just assumed that that was the way it was supposed to be.

Deidara was being pressured continuously by his father to get good grades for med school. Deidara was another who just assumed it was the right way to go. Naruto's father also made Naruto work hard to become a forensic scientist like himself. Naruto's mother was an anthropologist and she too wanted him to be in the field of medical science.

Hidan's father wanted Hidan to be a district attorney. However Hidan wasn't so sure he himself wanted to be. He liked the lawyer idea when he was ten but now a junior in high school he wasn't so sure the legal field was for him. He would of course not tell his father that.

It seemed as though the rich kids had it made. The six friends had set future's and nothing was going to mess that up. It was nice to be from a rich family where one never had to worry about second hand clothes or second hand cars and would never have to live on the poor side of town.


	6. Chapter 5

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 5

Rain poured from the sky in sheets as school let out. Today would of course be a day when Kisame didn't have to work and wouldn't you know, have to stay after to make up a test he had missed on the previous day when he did have to work. Sasori had offered to stay after to and give him a ride home. He had declined and let his friends get home out of this miserable weather.

He cruised through his history test fairly quick. He wasn't a genius but he could hold his own when it came to his grades. He had B's and C's in all of his classes so he wasn't worried. He wasn't going to college and his boss already told him that once he graduated he would hire him on full time.

He was only a junior right now but he at least had something to look forward to after he graduated and not have to worry about what he would do with life after graduation. He didn't mind that in the least. He didn't envy the kids who had no idea what to do after high school.

He finished the test and gave it to the teacher as he grabbed his jacket and duffle bag. He headed down the hall and out into the rain. The sky was cloudy, making it appear that it was almost dark already. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and began his descent home.

Normally he would avoid the housing area and cut through the business district. Today however he was in a hurry to get home so taking the shortest route seemed like a good idea. He made a right at the intersection instead of a left and began walking through suburbia. Even in the rain the houses looked perfect. The grass looked greener and all the flowers popped with color.

He laughed to himself; it was like something from a Home Living commercial. The flash of headlights caused him to flinch as the car drove passed and blinded him in the process and just as luck would have it, the car drove through a mud puddle and drowned the teen. He wiped the water from his face and shook his head. Great he was already cold and now he was soaked even more and now he was freezing.

Down the street a car sat at a red light headed in the direction of the school. Itachi had seen the teen get drowned by the passing car. Normally he would have said something spiteful like "that's what you get for walking through our neighborhood" and he may have added an insulting name to it.

However he felt slightly guilty for witnessing the other teen's misfortune. He glared hard at the light as he argued with himself in his mind. The right thing to do would be to offer the boy a ride. But he was an Uchiha and his father would kill him if he found out that he had even given the time of day to a poor kid.

The light turned green and Itachi began moving. He had only mere seconds to decide what he would do. As he approached Kisame he almost stepped on the gas and sped passed except that something in his gut told him that hell would have a special front row seat reserved for him for his actions if he did.

He slowed to a stop and rolled down the window. "Hey do you need a ride?" He called through the rain as it blurred his vision from the other boy. Kisame stopped unable to grasp that a rich kid was offering someone like him a ride. He almost declined until the skies opened up even more. He rushed to the passenger side and slid into the car.

"Thanks." Kisame said as Itachi rolled up his window. He looked Kisame over and then began moving down the street once again. Itachi could see that the teen was shivering and trying not to let it show. He reached over and turned on the heater for the soaked teen. He drove up in front of the school and looked to Kisame.

"I'll only be a second." He said as he slid out of the car and dashed into the school. Kisame sat still allowing the heater to warm him as he waited for Itachi to return. He was beginning to reassess his thoughts about rich kids. Maybe they weren't all bad like they were made out to be. As he pondered this Itachi returned and tossed a book into his back seat. He pulled out of the parking lot back onto the street. "Where to?" He asked.

"You can just drop me at the railroad tracks. That will be fine." Kisame said. "How much further do you live passed the railroad tracks?" Itachi asked feeling a slight tug of concern. "About five miles." Kisame said looking out the window feeling a bit of shame creeping up on him.

They approached the railroad tracks and Itachi drove over them and then passed them as Kisame looked at the Uchiha. "Where do you live? There is no sense in dropping you at the railroad tracks to catch pneumonia. I don't want that on my conscience." He said monotonously.

Kisame gave him the address and began to reassess his thoughts on the rich kids again. Maybe they were as bad as they were made out to be. Itachi pulled up to the apartment building. Kisame opened the door and began to get out. "Thanks again for the ride." He said as he shut the door. Itachi pulled out without a word and headed back to suburbia.


	7. Chapter 6

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 6

The next day the sun shone bright. Any evidence of the miserable storm was gone, leaving no trace of its presence. Sasori made his rounds picking up Kisame and Kakuzu. They got to school on time as the rain had no affect on the mornings traffic.

It was Tuesday already and a side from the fact that it was only the second day of the week, it had already been an eventful one and with three days left to go before the weekend it was expected that something would add to it.

Zetsu looked up from the lunch table to "King's Court" and found Tobi Uchiha glaring daggers at him. He shrugged and went back to their poker game. I t was last Friday that he had collided with the Uchiha and the Uchiha had decided to hold a grudge it seemed.

Kisame glanced towards "King's Court as well to take a moment to study the middle Uchiha. His back was to their table and he never looked their direction. Kisame on the other hand hadn't been able to shake Itachi Uchiha from his thoughts.

He couldn't help but wonder what the Uchiha was all about. Why had he felt inclined to give Kisame a ride when he never even looked at him once in school? The question bugged him mostly because it was so out of character for anyone in "King's Court" to give a damn about any of them.

Kisame sighed and looked back to his cards. Sasori eyed his blue skinned friend for a moment before calling and laying down his cards. Everyone grumbled and showed their hands. Sasori had it in the bag and everyone sighed in defeat. He pulled the pennies towards him as he noticed the blonde named Deidara watching him.

Sasori smirked and winked at the blonde making him turn his gaze back to his friends in a stuck up manner. Sasori almost busted a gut with how high the blonde could get his nose into the air. It reminded him of those people who had to sit in traction from a broken neck. He could almost see the contraption around the blondes head.

This time he did bust a gut as the image played in his mind. His friends and cousin all looked at him as though he had lost his mind. He bent over to grasp his knees as he gasped for air. Heads in "King's Court" turned to observe the red head and they frowned as if he had ruined their whole day. Deidara glared hard at the red head, pretty sure that he was somehow the cause of his fit of giggles.

Kisame looked up to "King's Court" once more with the intentions of telling them to mind their own business when he caught Itachi Uchiha's eyes on him. He held his gaze for a second before turning back to look at Sasori who had finally managed to get himself back under control.

They picked up their cards and the pennies and went to throw their trash away when Deidara stomped down the stairs of "King's Court" and walked right up to Sasori. "You are disgusting, un. Do you know who my dad is?" He asked haughtily as he placed his hands on his hips.

Sasori couldn't resist and smirked. "Do you know who "your dad" is?" He smiled sweetly at Deidara as the blondes cheeks burned hot. "Oh and if I am so disgusting then why do you continue to watch me?" With that said Sasori and his friends left the cafeteria to go back to class.

Kisame walked to his locker and put in his combination. He threw his books inside and grabbed his jacket. He closed his locker and headed for the exit. Itachi watched from the end of the hall. He was headed the same direction but he wondered where the blue skinned teen was headed.

He found the teen walking through the parking lot to the intersection. Itachi got into his car and drove to the intersection. What compelled him this time he wasn't sure either. He watched the other boy walk across the intersection and head towards the business district.

He rolled down his window and called to the other boy. "Need a ride somewhere?" He asked as Kisame turned to look at him in surprise. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Sure just to the railroad tracks if your going that far." Kisame said as he climbed into he car. Itachi nodded without any argument this time and drove to the destination and let the boy out.

Kisame waved and thanked him for the ride as he ran across the railroad tracks to an awaiting car. It drove off the instant that the blue skinned boy got in. Itachi frowned wondering what kind of trouble the teen might be into. He wondered why a kid would leave in the middle of the day and climb into a random car although there were plenty of explanations for it. However Itachi's mind jumped to the worst ones.

Itachi drove a mile back the way he had come and pulled into the dentist offices parking lot. He walked into the building and signed in. His gut felt flip floppy and he would have liked to blame it on the fact he was at the dentist but that had never bothered him. No he was sure it had to do with the teen he had dropped off at the railroad tracks. The only thing was, why did he give a damn?


	8. Chapter 7

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 7

Deidara fumed as he pulled into the drive. The red head had made him so mad that he now had a headache. He walked into the lavish living room of his house and plopped with a pout onto the couch. He couldn't understand why he let some punk upset him so much but for some reason he had and now he was ticked off. He huffed as he sat forward and reaching for his cell phone in his bag.

He dialed Hidan's number and waited a second for the other teen to answer. "Hidan, I'm coming over, un." He said and hung up the phone as he got up and walked out his front door and two houses down. Hidan opened the door and let him in an instant after he approached it. He walked passed Hidan into the kitchen and sat at the counter as Hidan poured them both a glass of sweet tea and then joined him.

Itachi pulled up in his driveway and got out of the car. He wandered into the house and up the stairs to his room. He had finished with his checkup at the dentist and drove home in a state of confusion. Thoughts of the blue skinned boy plagued his mind. He had gone with every scenario he could think of.

The boy's dad picked him up early for an appointment. The car was a friend picking him up to take him to the hospital to see a parent. The car was a drug dealer picking up his peon to do the dirty work of pedaling drugs to kids on the streets. The guy could have been a gang member taking the teen to beat him up or kill him for looking in his direction.

Itachi's mind turned to as his head pounded. He wished he could just forget about the damn kid all together but so far he couldn't seem to do that. He had never cared about a poor kid's life before and now he couldn't stop worrying about it.

Tobi sat in his game room, mind reeling still from the kid who had knocked him to the ground last Friday. He for some reason was still pissed and he couldn't really understand why. It was typical of a punk to act that way but for some reason it irked him to be treated that way. The boy had acted really smug afterwards and that didn't help his mood any.

He finally put the game away and turned off the TV. He couldn't concentrate anyway so he figured he might as well give up on the game. He walked up the stairs to the kitchen to find out what was for dinner and to see if his mom needed any help. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration as he went to find her.

Tomorrow at school he would just confront the boy and demand an apology. Then he would be able to put this to rest. If only to make himself feel better. He found his mom in the pantry obviously deciding what dinner would be. He walked in and helped her pick out a meal that would be somewhat time consuming. He needed a distraction.

Sasori sat on the couch a bag of potato chips in hand and an after school special on the TV. It was on mute and Sasori was deciding what the plot was about. He always liked to make up his own drama. He glanced over at his green haired friend to see Zetsu engrossed in his math homework.

He could never understand his friend's love of numbers. "Hey Zetsu, what did you think of the blonde drama queen today?" Sasori asked with a smirk. He loved how the blonde had stomped up to him to give him a piece of his mind. Zetsu snorted and looked at Sasori. "I think you got under his skin nothing but good.

I think he could have exploded right then and there." He smiled. "Oh I know. I think I was supposed to be worried about his dad. What do you think is up with Kisame and that Uchiha kid?" Sasori asked as Zetsu looked at him in confusion. "You didn't see him eyeing Itachi Uchiha?" Sasori asked. "Itachi Uchiha? Are you sure about that?" Zetsu asked. Sasori nodded and gave a shrug.

Deidara smashed his cookie into pieces as if it were the red head's face. He glared hard at the pieces and then looked at Hidan who shook his head and laughed. He had seen the blonde mad before over things but this was too funny. He rolled his eyes at his friend's childlike behavior.

Deidara glared at Hidan and he simply shrugged and took a drink of his tea. Deidara cleaned the crumbs off the counter and threw them in the trash. "I will just ignore him from now on, un." He said with a smile as if he just won a prize. Hidan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Good luck with that." He said.

He got up and placed their empty glasses in the sink and then turned to Deidara. "Now then, go home and do your homework." He said as he pointed towards the door. Deidara pouted and walked to the door. "Fine, un. You sound like my dad." He walked out of the house and across the street to his own. Hidan sighed and turned to the counter to do his own.

Zetsu looked at Sasori and laughed. "Kisame and Itachi Uchiha? I don't know weather to laugh or cry." He said. Sasori smirked and nodded. "Yeah so what is up with that other Uchiha? Tobi is it? He looks like he is out to get you." Sasori asked raising his eyebrows.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I ran into him last Friday at school and we both ended up on the floor." He explained, working out another problem. Sasori smiled. "Didn't you apologize with all that Zetsu charm? Sasori asked playfully.

Zetsu scoffed. It wouldn't have done a bit of good. He would have probably threatened to sue me if he isn't planning to already. Besides he could have asked me to apologize anytime since then and he hasn't. I think he would rather hold a grudge. So if any lawyers show up here; tell them I moved to Antarctica." He laughed as he went back to his homework. Sasori laughed with him as he went back to his silent show.


	9. Chapter 8

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 8

Wednesday morning proved to be a typical morning if you didn't count the fact that Zetsu was being stared down by Tobi Uchiha. Or that Itachi was feeling a mixture of relief and fatigue as he watched the blue skinned teen walk down the hall into class. He could at least rule out that the boy was dead.

Zetsu looked Tobi up and down and then turned to walk away. Tobi reached out and grabbed Zetsu's arm spinning him around to face him once more. Zetsu glowered at Tobi for the rudeness of his actions. "Can I help you?" Zetsu asked pulling his arm free. Tobi glared at Zetsu and crossed his arms.

"Yeah you can apologize for Friday." He said in a tight voice. "Now you want an apology?" Zetsu asked with a smirk. "It's the civilized thing to do, yes." Tobi said haughtily. Zetsu thought for a moment. "Okay when you ask me nicely instead of demanding an apology, then I will apologize." Zetsu said smugly.

Tobi glared hard at Zetsu. He brushed briskly passed him and went to class. Zetsu shrugged and went to his class as well. He had to admit he didn't really think that Tobi would demand an apology from him. He must be losing sleep over this. Zetsu thought smugly as he sat down in his seat.

Itachi walked to his class and sluggishly sat in his seat. He couldn't say why he had been up all night worrying about a boy he didn't know or didn't even share a social standing. All he knows is that when he had tried to sleep last night his thoughts raced to the boy who had climbed into the mysterious car and disappeared. Until today that is.

He would have laughed out loud if everyone in the room wouldn't think that he had lost his mind. However, he felt as though he had. A little over a week ago he was great. His life was normal and then he gave the boy a ride in the rain and now he couldn't shake him from his thoughts.

Itachi tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but his mind kept wandering from thought to thought. He turned his head to look around the room to distract his thoughts when he noticed the recipient of his cluttered mind sitting four rows over in the second seat from the front. He sighed in defeat as his thoughts were once again pulled towards the poor boy across the room.

Itachi spent most of the first hour watching the teen across the room. He was so intriguing to Itachi and yet he couldn't say why. Yeah the boy had blue skin but that wasn't what kept Itachi from moving on. It was the mysteriousness about him. He just couldn't forget about him and move forward.

The teacher asked a question and then called on someone to answer it. "Kisame can you tell me the answer?" She asked. "The blue skinned boy answered automatically. 'Kisame' Itachi said to himself. He rolled the name around on his tongue a couple of times and decided it fit the boy really.

Gaara and Sasori stood by Sasori's locker after class. They were just about to leave when a short haired blonde boy walked up to them. Sasori looked the kid over and could see nothing but attitude. "Can we help you?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, you can leave Deidara alone. Or you'll be sorry you messed with him, punk!" The blonde teen said grinding his teeth together. Sasori laughed. "Leave him alone? I'm not the one who got in his face, he got in mine. So he needs to back off and I will." Sasori said and walked away.

Gaara followed suit but not before he stopped in front of the boy. "Don't fight your friends battles it won't lead you anywhere good." He walked away from the kid whose mouth was open in either shock or disgust and Gaara couldn't care which.

Zetsu walked out of class to go to the bathroom. He walked around the corner and there was Tobi Uchiha. Zetsu sighed and walked passed him. "Hey, don't walk away from me. I am still waiting for you to apologize." Tobi said following Zetsu into the boys' bathroom.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and then grinned. He walked up to the urinal and unzipped his pants. He pulled it free and began peeing in the urinal. Tobi stared at Zetsu's manhood for a few seconds before shock registered and he looked up to Zetsu's face.

"You really have no manners do you?" Tobi asked. His face was bright red. Zetsu laughed and motioned. "You followed me to the boys' bathroom so it's your own fault. Not to mention I think you like what you see." Zetsu smirked.

Tobi fled from the bathroom to his locker. He undid the combo and hid behind his locker door trying to regain control. Zetsu washed his hands and left the bathroom. He seen Tobi standing behind his locker door and couldn't resist.

He walked down to the locker and grabbed the door opening it wide. Tobi flushed bright red again as he saw Zetsu standing beside him. Zetsu slapped Tobi on the back. "Hey sorry about knocking you down on Friday." He walked away with a triumphant smile on his face. He was sure he had turned Tobi's life around again by the little trick in the bathroom.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Itachi sighed in relief. He had spent so much time watching Kisame in the class that he hadn't heard anything the teacher said. He cursed himself for giving Kisame a ride in the first place.

He knew he would probably never be able to forgive himself if he hadn't but still now all he could do was think about a boy who wasn't even from his little circle. He couldn't leave it alone though. The question still drove him crazy. What was Kisame into? He would just have to ask.


	10. Chapter 9

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 9

Wednesday, lunch period.

Deidara had stayed true to his word and avoided the punks altogether. However the other blonde kept staring down at them giving them the evil eye ever so often. Tobi too would glance down at them every now and again until Zetsu would look at him and then he would flush red and look away.

So much had changed in just over a week. For some odd reason their lives had become somewhat entangled with the rich boys' of "King's Court" They had all been going to school together for the last three years. Not once had they ever paid any attention to one another. They had stayed in their territory and the rich kids had stayed in theirs. Now it seemed that their lives were beginning to mesh and Sai didn't like it one bit.

He knew something was up between Tobi Uchiha and Zetsu. He knew something was up between Kisame and Itachi Uchiha as well. Now the blonde rich boy was out to start something with Sasori. How many times did he have to say it? "Rich and poor don't mix." It seemed that no one was listening to him anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha had the same idea in mind as he watched his friends, cousin and brother become caught up with the punks below them. He himself had decided it wasn't a good idea and so he stayed clear. However he could see that the dark haired boy seemed to feel as he did. He could tell by the way the boy rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

Kakuzu remained neutral on the whole subject. He didn't care for the rich kids or their better than thou attitudes. He made good money at the store and his bills were all paid. What did they have that he didn't? More money maybe but he had a place to live and a good steady job. He was happy with his life and no rich kids would ever make him feel bad about it.

His parents had died when he was young. His father died of cancer when he was 2 and his mother of heart disease when he was 12. He had learned early on how to take care of himself. He had emancipated himself at 16 and had gotten the job at the store all on his own and he had never looked back on the past. He looked towards the future.

He had found his own trailer as well and now he was saving for a truck to get him back and forth to work and school and wherever he needed to go. Life was as good as he wanted it to be and he wasn't going to waste his time arguing with a bunch of rich kids. If his friends wanted to get caught up in it, let them as long as it didn't affect him.

He glanced to the rich kids and shook his head. He was about to go back to his poker game when he noticed a silver haired boy from "King's Court" look his way. The boy nodded and Kakuzu nodded back. He turned to his game and the boy went back to his conversation with his friends.

It was all just superficial stuff with the rich kids. Their pride or their egos had been insulted. Therefore they had to throw their prosperity around. Deidara using his dad against Sasori and Tobi thinking that Zetsu owed him something for colliding with him was just that. It was nothing but a power play. The short haired blonde had gotten involved because he thought that maybe more of them together would scare them into submission.

But then they didn't know Sasori or Gaara and they would never fall for that. Zetsu was a force all of his own. He too was hard to shake. They all were with the lives they had been given. Were they jealous of the rich kids? No, they weren't. They were actually sorry for them. They had no idea what life was outside of mommy and daddy and soon enough they would be thrust into the world. They would still have mommy and daddy there to bail them out if they got into a fix.

The poor boys knew how to stand on their own two feet. They didn't have parents to bail them out of anything. They had to save themselves or try to save each other. They wouldn't have it any other way. They were strong willed and strong in mind. They knew how to make split decisions when they needed too.

Of course that wasn't applying to this poker game as of now. Zetsu was now arguing with himself about which one to keep and which to throw away. He had a split personality and it was usually under control with meds. But today however he must have been feeling the strain of the decision. Sasori sat back against his chair with his prosthetic arm hanging over the back waiting patiently to call their bluff.

Kisame having scars on either side of his face that looked like gills always had a bad habit of rubbing them when he was getting nervous. He eyed Sasori knowing he was going to somehow stick him with a bad hand. Kakuzu had been in a car accident when he was 4 so he had scars that covered most of his body. He had scars running from the corners of his mouth out across his cheeks making him appear to have a permanent smile.

To each other they were unique. To anyone else they were freaks of nature. Kisame looked like a shark, Zetsu looked like the Schitzo he is and Kakuzu looked like an axe murderer. Gaara and Sai just looked emo and Sasori was about the only one who looked normal unless you got inside his head and then the normal theory went right out the window.

It was only a matter of time though; before the rich kids ended up learning about life in a different world then the on they were used too. Because unbeknown to any of them their world were about to collide even more.


	11. Chapter 10

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 10

Two weeks later on a Saturday, a massive thunderstorm had flooded the streets and made life almost miserable for Sasori and them. The yard was like a swimming hole instead of a yard. Hail had beaten the tar out of the trees and dead branches lay everywhere.

Sai and Gaara had spent half the day digging the truck out of a mud hole. Trailer parks were cheap rent because there were no sidewalks or paved streets. There was dirt, dirt and more dirt and when it rained it turned into mud, mud and more mud.

The hail had beaten the siding on the trailers furiously and now indentions on the tin were apparent. The passenger side window of the truck had a crack in it from a hail stone hitting directly in the center of the mirror.

Kakuzu had waded through the muddy water to the main road way to catch a ride with a neighbor who worked across the street from the store. She had always been kind to Kakuzu. She had told him it would be foolish for his fiends to come here and get stuck.

Especially when she lived in the trailer park and knew the park by heart and his work was on the same route as hers. He had been grateful to her and she had never once complained about it. She was almost fifty and he was just a teenager in need to her.

His shoes were soaked and muddy but the heater did wonders drying them out. They had a mat with spikes for employees to clean their shoes before entering the store and starting work. Kisame had it a lot easier. He lived in a building where concrete was everywhere.

Even the apartment garages were with concrete floors. He pulled his bike out of the garage and headed to Sasori's to see how they had survived the storm. All around he could see people cleaning up their branches and debris.

Itachi and Sasuke climbed in the car. They drove down the street and picked up Tobi then headed to Deidara's. Hidan and Deidara were waiting out front by Deidara's gate when the Uchiha's got there. They climbed into the car and headed to Naruto's.

They all took turns driving to the mall. It was now Itachi's turn to drive and he pulled into the younger blonde's driveway. Naruto came out and got into the car, instantly talking about what he "needed" at the mall. Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes.

Naruto never seized to amaze him with his material addiction. They headed to the business district and pulled into the mall parking lot. They headed to food court as was their routine. They all went to their favorite food spots and then met back up at their usual table.

Gossip began to pour as they ate and Saturday's mall trip proceeded as usual. Kisame and Sasori picked up the last of the broken branches and they headed into the house. Kisame would have to leave for work around 12:00 to make sure he got their by 1:00.

His boss was always late on a Sat. so he really didn't have to worry about being late but he was always on time anyhow. Kisame however was the only one who did show up on time on a Sat. It made him look like a kiss ass when in fact he needed the money.

Kakuzu thanked his neighbor for the ride and went around back to the employee's entrance of the store. He wiped his feet and entered the building. His manager was there and he clapped a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder. He had always admired the 17 year old.

He had never given Kakuzu a hard time like the owner did. The owner hated people and teens especially. Kakuzu just learned to steer clear of the owner and they simply tolerated each other when in the same domain.

A few hours later Itachi and his group left the mall to go see a movie. They pulled into the movie theatre parking lot at the same time Kisame was headed off to work. Kisame parked his bike in the garage as always and headed into the shop.

He punched his timecard and went to work. The other mechanics were late showing up but within the hour three of the four managed to make it in. Kisame had only worked maybe an hour when his boss came in and told everyone to punch out and go home.

He was flushed and giddy as he gave the orders to his employees. He asked Kisame to stay and clean up the garage. Everyone was curious as to why he had suddenly wanted them to go home. The boss smiled and clapped his hands together in glee.

"My wife is going to the hospital to have our daughter." He said with a gleam in his eye. The whole garage cheered and congratulated him as everyone punched out, eager to get home or go to the bar. Kisame stayed as usual and finished the clean up.

He locked down the shop and went to the garage to get his bike. He headed for home and took his time just enjoying the leisure trip home. When he pulled into the parking garage area of the apartments however, he almost had a heart attack.

Itachi stood by the garages as if he had been waiting for him. Kisame pulled up and stopped in front of the Uchiha, confusion and curiosity all over his face. He got off the bike and stepped towards Itachi who suddenly looked relieved.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Kisame asked.

"Nice bike." Itachi said not answering the question.

"Thanks, but again I ask, why are you here?" Kisame looked the Uchiha up and down as he tried to imagine what his reason could be.

"I need your help." Itachi stated. Kisame's mind went blank.


	12. Chapter 11

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 11

Kisame stared wide eyed at Itachi as he tried to comprehend what the Uchiha had said.

"You need my help?" He asked not really sure he had heard right. Itachi nodded and looked at the ground.

"We were driving down the road and ran over something. The tire is flat and I don't know how to change it." Itachi said, embarrassment creeping up on his face. Kisame grinned at the aspect of a rich kid like one of the Uchiha's changing a tire. He slid forward on his bike and motioned Itachi over.

"Climb on, I will take you back to your car and change the tire. Why didn't you call your parents or someone?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want to bother them with this and you were the only other person I could think of." Itachi said softly.

"What makes you think that I know how to change a tire?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know, I just hoped you did." Itachi said as he climbed onto the bike behind Kisame. He had never ridden one of these and he only hoped that Kisame was a good driver. Kisame started the bike once more and pulled back out onto the street. Itachi placed his hands on Kisame's waist holding onto his jacket lightly.

"Where is your car?" Kisame asked glancing back over his shoulder to Itachi.

"It's about two miles from the railroad tracks maybe two blocks from the movie theater." Itachi said. Kisame nodded and went back to watching the road. It only took ten minutes to get to the car and Itachi climbed off the bike and opened the trunk. Five pairs of eyes stared at Itachi as if he had lost his mind as he helped Kisame get the jack and tire.

Kisame ignored the odd stares he was receiving from inside the vehicle. He jacked up the car and began loosening the lug nuts. Itachi looked at his friends and he shook his head at them in disapproval. They looked at him with concern but then dropped their gazes. Kisame pulled the flat tire off and picked up the spare.

He placed the spare onto the lug bolts and began to bolt it down. Itachi watched in silence as Kisame took the car off the jack.

"There you go. Good as new." Kisame said.

"What do I owe you?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked at Itachi and almost made a comment about rich boys and their money. He simply smiled and put the jack and tire back in the trunk, closing the lid as he turned to his bike. He turned to look at Itachi as he climbed on his bike and started it.

"Just a thanks will do." He said as he turned his bike around to leave. Itachi looked skeptical at fist and then stepped over to Kisame.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded and waved as he was about to leave. "Well thank you." Itachi said.

"You're welcome." Kisame said with a smile. He nodded at to the other boys in the car and rode off on his bike headed back home. Itachi opened the door and got into the car. Accusing eyes all looked his way.

"What? He helped us didn't he?" Itachi said as he pulled out onto the road.

"Why was he here helping US?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I asked him to." Itachi said calmly.

"How do you even know him?" Deidara asked.

"I gave him a ride home a few weeks ago." Itachi said making a turn onto the street they needed to get home. Now all of his friends had shocked and angry looks on their faces.

"Why in the world would you do that? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt." Sasuke said, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh please, do you know how condescending that sounds? You act like we are royals who can't be bothered with the peasants." Itachi scoffed.

"I'm just saying that mom and dad would flip if they knew you were becoming friendly with the low life, bad boys of the school." Sasuke argued.

"Low life? How exactly do you know if he is a low life or not?" Itachi asked.

"What is wrong with you lately, Itachi? You would have never defended him before." Tobi said wistfully.

"Maybe I realized that people are people no matter where they come from." Itachi said with a shrug.

"Even if he seems nice doesn't mean that he is. Where did he get that bike for instance? He probably stole it or is up to his ears in drugs to pay for it. Not to mention he lives on the wrong side of town." Naruto said obnoxiously making Itachi grit his teeth.

"This conversation is over." Itachi said firmly.

Kisame locked his garage and headed to the second floor to his apartment. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket as he walked through the apartment to his room.

He took off his work clothes and put on some loose pants and a baggy t-shirt. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda then walked into the living room, plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. The Outer Limits marathon was on and he kicked back to enjoy the rest of his day of peace and solitude.

Itachi lay on his bed thinking about Kisame and all of his friends reactions to him. He wondered himself where he had gotten the bike but he was sure deep down that it wasn't like Naruto thought. He had yet to ask Kisame about the car he had seen, he was just thinking of a way to ask without sounding like he was accusing. Now he wondered if he even had the right to ask.


	13. Chapter 12

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 12

Kisame woke, it was 7:45 pm. He had missed most of the rerun marathon and had crashed on his couch. He rolled over and sat up. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He turned off the TV and went to the kitchen.

He made a quick sandwich and ate it in a matter of five minutes. He went to his room and pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed. He didn't have to work tomorrow so he could sleep as much as he wanted too. Hey, he was still a teenager after all.

Sunday morning 10:30 am.

A knock sounded as Kisame rolled over. It was an apartment building so when someone knocked on any door it could be heard clearly in your own apartment. He snuggled deeper into his blankets as the knock sounded again.

Kisame opened his eyes. It was Sunday so if the person was knocking on Trina's door they were shit out of luck. Trina spent every weekend with her boyfriend. If they were knocking on Ino's door they were still shit out of luck.

She had gone home a month a go to help take care of her parents flower shop. Kisame got out of bed as another knock sounded. He stumbled through the hallway to the door with the intention of opening it and telling them that they weren't home.

Instead when he opened the door he was looking at the back of Itachi's jacket as the Uchiha began to leave. "Itachi?" He finally managed to say. Itachi turned around and faced Kisame. He smiled softly and walked back up to the other teen.

"I didn't think you were home, I was about to leave." Itachi explained.

"I see that." Kisame said tiredly leaning against his door frame. "How did you know which apartment was mine?" He asked curiously.

"Your landlord told me." Itachi said with a shrug. Kisame nodded and then realized he had no idea what Itachi was here for.

"Why are you here? Is everything okay with your car? You're not here to sue me right?" Kisame said with a small smile. "I just had some questions and I can't seem to forget them so I came to ask you." Itachi replied.

"If this is a bad time I can come back later." Itachi said taking in the clothes Kisame obviously wore to sleep in. Kisame looked down at his clothes and smiled. He looked at Itachi and smiled carelessly.

"No its fine, what can I tell you?" He asked as he waved Itachi inside. Itachi looked around the apartment and relaxed a degree. He hadn't really expected it to be so comfortable and clean.

Kisame pulled out a kitchen chair for him and opened the fridge. He handed a soda to Itachi and took one for himself as he sat across the table. Itachi opened the soda and took a drink before starting.

"When I dropped you off at the railroad tracks that day you got into that car. Were you involved with something illegal?" Itachi asked, cursing himself for how accusatory that had sounded.

"Illegal? Like what, drugs or gang crap or auto theft or something? What kind of illegal do you mean?" Kisame asked testily. Itachi shook his head and stood to leave.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Itachi said turning towards the door to bail. Kisame reached out and grabbed his arm successfully spinning him around to face him. Itachi gasped. He hadn't even heard Kisame get up.

He jumped a little when he seen Kisame that close. His eyes were wide as Kisame pulled him back to his seat and pushed him down lightly. "You're a little jumpy aren't you?" Kisame asked.

Itachi blushed and folded his hands in his lap. Kisame thought for a moment about the question. He guessed it probably did look as though he was up to no good. He hadn't thought it would bother Itachi so much though.

"I'm not involved in anything illegal. The car was my boss taking me to work. I work at Pete's Garage. I have bills to pay and no parents to help me out." Kisame answered. Itachi looked at Kisame in awe as he took in the words.

"So you bought your own bike?" Itachi asked clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I worked to jobs for too summers in a row to pay for it." Kisame said, pride showing in his eyes. He had been so happy the day he bought it off of the showroom floor. He owned it outright and no one could say otherwise.

"Why don't you ever ride it to school?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust anyone not to steal or harm it in anyway." Kisame answered.

"You mean like punks?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I mean like anybody" Kisame said stressing the "anybody" to make his point. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I get what you mean, but do you think someone would seriously do that?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I do. Poor kids are jealous if another poor kid gets something they can't have and rich kids think us poor kids don't deserve to have it in the first place." Kisame said. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'that is the way it is'

Itachi thought for a moment about it. He couldn't disagree with Kisame's logic. Although he couldn't really believe it totally either.

"Have I answered all of your questions?" Kisame asked jokingly.

"Yeah I should go." Itachi said and stood to leave once more. Kisame didn't try to stop him this time but he did get up and begin making a brunch considering he had missed breakfast.

"You are welcome to stay if you'd like. Unless you're afraid your friends will know you are here." Kisame said. He turned his back on Itachi to prepare the food. A moment later he could hear the chair slide to the table.

He turned to look and Itachi was sitting at the table watching Kisame cook. Kisame was sort of surprised that Itachi actually took the initiative.


	14. Chapter 13

Wrong Side of the tracks Ch 13

Monday morning at school Sasori found himself walking down the hallway back to his locker. He had grabbed the wrong book for class and was now on his way to switch them out. He happened to glance up and notice Deidara at his own locker.

He watched as Deidara put in the combination again only to have it fail him again. He stomped childishly and put his head against his locker. Sasori took a step to leave the blonde to his fate but then he somehow couldn't resist.

He walked over and grabbed Deidara's shoulder lightly pulling him away from the locker. "What is your combination?" Sasori asked looking at the blond who stood glaring at the red head.

"Why would I tell you?" Deidara asked haughtily. Sasori shrugged as if to say 'You're on your own' and turned to leave. Deidara watched as Sasori began to walk away and bit his lip. Then with a sigh he called out to him. "Okay, I will tell you."

Sasori turned around and headed back to Deidara's locker. He put his hand on the combination lock and waited expectantly. "It's 16, 5 and 32." Deidara mumbled. Sasori entered the combination and on the first try it opened.

Deidara looked at Sasori wide eyed. "How did you do that?" He asked looking from the locker to Sasori. Sasori shrugged.

"Magic, I guess." Sasori turned around to leave and go to his own locker. He was just about to turn the corner and he heard Deidara say something. "What was that?" He asked.

"I said thank you." Deidara blushed and looked away as Sasori smiled.

"Why, you're very welcome." He said almost tauntingly. Deidara glared at Sasori but his back was already turned. He sighed and turned back to his locker. He grabbed his book and headed to class.

Down the hall and around the corner Sasori opened his own locker and switched his books. He turned and headed for his own class once more. He didn't see any sign of the blond and he smiled slightly to himself.

He walked into his class room and went to sit in his seat. That was when he noticed that half of "Kings Court" was in this class. Deidara being one of them. He had never paid any attention to anyone in his class.

The teacher rambled on about tardiness and that was when Sasori realized that Deidara was being chewed out by the teacher for being late. Sasori raised his hand and the teacher turned to him.

"It was my fault. My locker was jammed and I made him help me get it open." Sasori said in his most convincing voice ever. The teacher frowned and glared at the red head.

"Next time get it opened earlier, Sasori." She said. She turned back to the board and Sasori glanced at Deidara. The blond was sitting there with a mixture of looks as he eyed the red head.

Class was finally over and Sasori left class quickly. He had a few minutes and he wanted to go sit on the roof for a little bit. He was the only one who did that at this time it seemed. He liked it for the solitude.

He no sooner got to the roof and he was joined by the blond. He turned around to look at the blond and was about to ask why he was following him when Deidara held up a hand. "Why did you tell the teacher that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I saw how she was embarrassing you. You have a good social standing, I don't. It was obvious what needed to be done." Sasori shrugged and turned away to look out over the city. Deidara walked up to where the red head stood and looked out.

He gasped slightly and Sasori turned to look at him. "Haven't you ever been up here?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head no. He hadn't expected it to be so nice up here. HE looked at Sasori and began to wonder about the boy next to him.

Sasori sat down on one of the roof caps. He pulled out a pocket knife and a piece of wood from his pocket. Deidara was about to scoff when he realized the wood was a butterfly being shaped. He eyed it for a few moments. "That's pretty good." He said as he watched Sasori start to whittle it some more.

"Thank you. Its just a pass time." Sasori said. Deidara sat down on a different roof cap and watched mesmerized by Sasori's skill. He was so caught up that the bell rang and he jumped to his feet and cursed.

He looked back to Sasori who just sat there not making any attempt to leave. "The bell rang. Aren't you going to class?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked up and shook his head.

Deidara gave him a weird look and stepped towards the door. "You're actually going to Ditch class?" He asked in an uncertain voice. Sasori looked up from his sculpture once more and nodded. Deidara bit his lip and was about to leave again.

Then he turned around and watched as Sasori continued to whittle the wood. He thought for a moment and then walked back over and sat back down by Sasori. Sasori looked up and eyed the blond a moment. Wow the blond had more guts then he thought. He smiled to himself as he and Deidara skipped class together on the roof.


	15. Chapter 14

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 14

Hidan looked everywhere and couldn't seem to find Deidara at all. He walked down the halls and called his cell phone once again. Deidara looked at the screen and then glanced to Sasori who was giving him a 'answer it if you want' look.

Deidara glanced at his phone once more and let it go to voice mail. Hidan shook his head and hung up the phone. He looked in the gym and the school lounge and still there was no sign of his friend.

He turned to walk back to the lockers when he saw the tall scarred muscular kid from the punk group walking his direction. He acted like he didn't notice as he went to walk by. A thought occurred to him that maybe he had seen the blond.

He turned and walked his way. "Hey, have you seen Deidara? He's the blond that sits at our table at lunch, the one with long hair." Hidan asked looking like he would rather not be asking at all.

Kakuzu turned to Hidan and gave him a blank look. His friend was missing and yet so was Sasori. It didn't take a genius to put that one together. The two of them had to be together. Though he thought maybe he was being premature in his thoughts.

"Why do you think I would know?" Kakuzu asked, not at all rudely but curiously. Hidan stood for a moment trying to figure out if the guy was being evasive or if he just seriously wanted to know why he was asking him.

Hidan shrugged and began to leave. "My friend is missing too. Do you think it possible that they are somehow together in this?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan turned around and was about to say no way in hell would they be together somewhere.

Then the day at his house came to mind and he had to stop and reconsider. "Your friend the red headed one, right?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu nodded and Hidan sighed. He bit his lip as he thought about the possibility of this.

"I guess maybe they could be. I don't really know why they would be, Deidara hates him." Hidan said. Kakuzu shrugged as if to say well it only makes sense that they are together considering both are missing.

They stood for a moment contemplating the situation only to keep coming to the same conclusion. "Well shall we go find them?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan wondered for a moment how bad it would look if they were seen together.

Kakuzu caught on right away. "Okay you go that way and I will go this way and see what we turn up." He said turning to leave. Hidan for a moment felt ashamed at his reaction. He hadn't meant to let the guy know what he was thinking.

He turned and walked the other direction and glanced back over his shoulder. The bigger teen was already out of sight. He turned back and headed down the hall. His mind was turning as he thought about the way he had acted. Guilt was eating at his insides.

This was supposed to be their break and yet they both began to feel as though they were in gym class. They searched the whole school as much as they could in a twenty minute break. Still they found nothing.

They ended up back in the school lounge together. Hidan shook his head as Kakuzu nodded that he had the same luck. Hidan sat down and tried to think of where to look next when the bell rang signaling that they had to get to class.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other as the bell rang. Sasori waved Deidara on as he continued to whittle. "You're skipping this class too?" He asked kind of amazed. Sasori smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep it's gym class. I don't do gym class." He said as he continued his butterfly sculpting. Deidara thought for a moment. He had study hall and it wouldn't be too bad if he missed it. He had already blown off government history.

He stayed put and Sasori looked at him, impressed that he had the guts to pull this off. Deidara smiled back and the two went back to their small talk. Hidan had stood but made no move to go to class.

Kakuzu had gym and for obvious reasons he skipped it. He looked at Hidan. "Aren't you going to be late for class?" Hidan shrugged and nodded. Kakuzu smirked and nodded back.

"So instead of worrying about two boys who are old enough to take care of themselves, why don't we go skip class elsewhere and hope they show up." Kakuzu suggested. Hidan looked at him in shock for a moment.

Then the guilt he felt earlier crept back up on him. He felt he technically owed it to him after that. He smiled and motioned for the door. Kakuzu looked at him curiously. "I know a great place we can go and not get caught by teachers." Hidan said.

Kakuzu gave him an impressed look as he walked out the door and let Hidan lead the way. They ran across the campus and into an alley at the back of the school. Hidan climbed onto a crate and pulled himself up onto a brick wall and Kakuzu followed. They sat side by side both wondering exactly what to say.


	16. Chapter 15

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 15

Kakuzu looked at the ground as he wondered why Hidan was so easy to convince to skip class. "How did you know about this place?" Kakuzu asked.

"I used to come out here to study and not get interrupted." Hidan said shrugging. Kakuzu smiled. It was typical. He figured he had some innocent reason for it.

"So you and your friend cut class all the time?" Hidan asked.

"Not all the time. We skip gym every day, but we usually go to the rest of them." Kakuzu said.

"So why was your friend skipping the class before gym?" Hidan asked, looking at the scarred teen curiously.

Kakuzu shrugged. "Sasori is hard to read sometimes. He has had a hard past and sometimes I think he just needs some downtime." Kakuzu answered.

"So what would make your innocent friend skip class with my friend?" Kakuzu asked.

"I have no idea. It is surprising to me that he did." Hidan said. He laughed and Kakuzu looked at him. Hidan looked back at Kakuzu and shook his head.

"Things have been really out of character lately. What with Itachi giving that blue guy a ride home in the downpour that day and then going to him when we had a flat tire and the blue guy actually taking the time to change it for us." Hidan said.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan wide eyed. He had no idea that Kisame was involved that deeply with the Uchiha. Kisame had never mentioned any of it. He shook his head and wondered what else he might not have told them.

"Plus there is that crap going on between Tobi and your weird friend with the green hair." Hidan said.

"Okay, first of all don't call my friends weird. Second the blue guy is Kisame and the green haired guy is Zetsu. They have names and are as much human as your goody, goody friends." Kakuzu said firmly.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu and all of a sudden he smiled. "So what do they call you?" Hidan asked.

"Kakuzu and you would be?" He asked looking at the boy next to him tauntingly.

"Hidan, I would be Hidan and is nice to officially meet you." Hidan said.

"Bullshit." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

Hidan laughed and nodded. "Okay maybe not nice but your not so bad." Hidan said.

"Yeah well you're okay too." Kakuzu said. He looked at the ground again while they both sat kicking their feet against the wall.

The bell rang about a minute later. Kakuzu and Hidan jumped down from the wall and headed back to the school lounge. Kakuzu stopped before they stepped out and he grabbed Hidan by the shirt.

Hidan turned to look at him for a moment. "You should go on ahead. I will come later so no one sees us together." Kakuzu said. For a moment Hidan looked a little hurt. Kakuzu seen this right away.

"I didn't think you would want your friends or the school to see us together." Kakuzu said. Hidan looked at him and then smiled.

"Why not? Deidara is with your red headed friend and Itachi seems to be in cahoots with your bl-Kisame. So I don't really think it matters. We should walk together." Hidan said. Kakuzu smiled and shrugged he pushed Hidan forward and stepped out of the alley.

They walked into the lounge and there stood Itachi, Tobi, Naruto and Sasuke. They eyed Hidan for a moment before their eyes fell on Kakuzu. "What? This is Kakuzu and we were hanging out." Hidan said. They all looked at Hidan like he had gone crazy.

Kakuzu waved goodbye to Hidan and walked to his locker. "Hey you get to hang out with the…Kisame and Deidara gets to hang out with that red head Sasori so why is it wrong if I hang out with one of them?" Hidan asked.

"How did you know I was with Sasori?" Deidara asked. Everyone turned to look at him now. He bowed his head as if ashamed. Itachi walked over and put his hand on Deidara's shoulder. He smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

Deidara looked up at him and smiled. "Geez, why don't we all go hang out with them." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Maybe if we did we would see that they aren't so bad." Deidara said. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"I was joking. We don't need to be hanging with a bunch of punks to get a thrill." Sasuke said.

Deidara glared at him. "A thrill? That is what you see it as?" Deidara turned and stormed off to his locker.

Sasuke shrugged and walked away to his own locker. The rest of King's Court walked to their own lockers and each one was beginning to wonder just how deep in one or the other was with the boys who sat at the table closest to theirs.


	17. Chapter 16

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 16

Two weeks had come and gone since Itachi had come to Kisame's to ask about the car he had left in. They had nodded at each other in the hall when passing each other and said hi as they went to their lunch tables with their friends.

Itachi now lay in his bed with his hands behind his head. Thoughts of Kisame kept running through his mind. He admired the blue skinned boy. Kisame had bought his own bike and he worked hard to take care of himself. He could cook really well and he wasn't a bad house keeper.

Above all of that he was charming. Itachi found himself wishing that he and Kisame were closer. His face heated up as he blinked in confusion. Had he really just thought that? He was okay with the acquaintance thing. Being anything else was going to far.

He couldn't even say that he and Kisame were friends. He rolled over and tried to sleep but when he closed his eyes Kisame's face floated behind his closed lids. He groaned as he resituated to a more comfortable position. He would have to force himself to sleep.

Hidan lay on his floor. He was trying to decide if the words sublime and concubine were good rhyming words for his English paper. He chewed the end of his pen as he struggled with the pros and cons. He finally decided that yes they did.

He finished his English and put the book away. He sat up and began to collect his books and stuff for school the next day. He took off his jacket hat he wore with no shirt underneath off. He stepped in front of the mirror.

A thin white scar stretched across his side where he had had his appendix removed when he was ten. Looking at the scar reminded him of Kakuzu. The boy was covered in scars. He had scars from the corners of his mouth out as if they had to sew his face back on.

Hidan couldn't even fathom to think about what had happened to cause those kinds of scars. The next thought he had was how attractive the scars made Kakuzu. With a small gasp he realized he had just thought that the punk his father would never approve of was attractive.

Shaking his head slightly, he changed into his pajama pants and crawled into bed. As he turned out the light he couldn't help but wonder if Kakuzu was also going to bed now or if he had already gone to bed a while ago. He sighed and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Tobi lay on his bean bag chair lost in his own world. A few weeks ago he had been rudely knocked to the ground by Zetsu and had demanded an apology. Zetsu had went the distance to embarrass the Uchiha and Tobi had no one to blame but himself.

Now after the incident he liked to call it he found he couldn't shake the boy from his thoughts. At first he tried to tell himself it was just because the boy was weird. When that didn't quite fly he tried to convince himself that he was still angry over the Incident.

It's just too bad that that wasn't really flying either. So what was his obsession with the green haired boy? He didn't find the boy cute. Although his gut said otherwise. He was appalled by the punks too. His gut said he was a liar about that too.

The fact was he was intrigued by the boy. The boy shook him up, he rattled his cage and Tobi had to admit he liked it. He had been feeling like things were too routine. So what if he liked having Zetsu shake things up a bit for him? He felt he was in need of that a lot.

Deidara was pacing his room. He was head over heels crushing on Sasori, but what would his friends say? What would people at school think? What would happen if his parents found out? He was doomed. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to call Sasori anyway.

He didn't even have Sasori's number but he wanted to hear Sasori's voice. He knew this was so school girlish, but he couldn't help himself. He thought about him every second of every day. He dreamed of him every night and sometimes he woke feeling extremely turned on.

He blushed as he thought about the mornings he would wake up with an arousal. He would get up and head for a cold shower. It usually helped but he could never shake the feeling and the reason. Then when he would see the red head he would begin thinking impure thoughts.

He groaned as he plopped on his bed. He wanted to be with Sasori or talk to him or something. He felt desperate like he had to do it now or he would explode. He buried his face in his pillow. He knew he was going to be awake all night thinking and obsessing about this. He glared at the ceiling as he rolled onto his back. He hoped the night went fast.

Naruto lay sleeping. He drooled on his pillow and snored as he dreamed about a certain red head who wore heavy eyeliner. He was standing in the hall at school and the red head stood next to him. He and the red head were talking about different colored fairies.

They were discussing weather Tinker Bell could kick their asses or not. Naruto said yes she could and Gaara said he thought that the fairy from Fern Gully could so kick Tinker Bell's butt. Naruto pouted and puckered his lip. Gaara smiled and kissed him.

Naruto leaned into the kiss and moaned as Gaara pulled him closer and closer and closer and….OOF! Naruto opened his eyes as he realized that he had just landed on the floor. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder and climbed back into bed.

"He giggled to himself as he covered up and tried to sleep again. How funny the dream was as if that would ever happen between the two of them. He closed his eyes once more and slept like a log. No more dreams of Gaara came that night.

Sasuke lay in his bed thinking to himself that he was lucky to have scraped by without the slightest encounter with the punks. His father would be furious if he knew that Itachi was fraternizing with someone so low classed.

He himself would never tell on Itachi but then he wouldn't have to. If people at school figured out that the upper classed kids were involving themselves with the lower class it would spread like a wild fire and Faguku would hear about it all on his own.

Sasuke could only imagine what their father would do to Itachi if that happened. Sasuke had tried to reason with Itachi but Itachi kept telling him to stop being such a snob. Sasuke doubted that Faguku would see it that way.

They were all playing with fire and sooner or later it was going to rage out of control and the consequences would be dire. Didn't any of them see that? Apparently Sasuke was the only one who could but he hadn't met Sai face to face yet.


	18. Chapter 17

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 17

It was Tuesday and Kisame was leaving the school again early. He stepped out to the corner prepared to cross the intersection. Itachi pulled up and smiled. Kisame looked down into the car and shook his head but climbed into the passenger seat. "Are you watching me?" Kisame asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Itachi said as he turned the corner and headed to the railroad tracks. Kisame sat back and relaxed as Itachi drove through the business district. In approximately twenty minutes they were pulling up to the tracks where Itachi had dropped off Kisame before. They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for Kisame's ride to show up.

Kisame sat going over every possibility in his mind. He liked Itachi and there was no way around it. He wanted to let him know somehow how much he cared and felt for him but he wasn't exactly sure how. He looked at Itachi and his eyes fell on Itachi's soft supple lips. He took a deep breath and leaned toward him.

Itachi was confused at first as Kisame moved to him. Kisame put his hand up and placed it behind Itachi's head hoping to steady him. He continued to advance and pressed his lips to Itachi's. The world stood still. Itachi quit breathing as he felt Kisame's lips touch his. Kisame's brain went on autopilot as he pressed a little closer to Itachi.

Kisame moved his tongue out slowly and pressed against Itachi's bottom lip seeking access. Itachi gasped softly as he felt the warm wet muscle begin to press harder against his lip. He opened his mouth a little more, curious to see where this was going. Kisame slipped his tongue inside and began to explore Itachi's mouth.

Itachi leaned closer to Kisame as Kisame's tongue sent waves of pleasure through his mouth. Kisame's hand slid lower to the small of Itachi's back as he tried to mold them together. Itachi couldn't help himself and he moaned in want. Kisame felt a ripple of excitement flow through him as Itachi moaned.

Kisame knew he would have to break the kiss soon if he wanted to breathe again and not to mention allow Itachi to breathe as well. He went to pull back and Itachi threw his arms out to stop him from pulling away. They separated their lips for mere seconds before pressing their lips together again in a hungry passion neither knew existed.

Kisame felt like the world had spun off of its axis and Itachi was feeling like the world had caught on fire. Itachi climbed up out of the driver's seat and crawled into Kisame's lap. It felt like they had done this so many times before as though they were perfect together. Kisame welcomed the Uchiha with open arms and they continued to make out.

A couple of minutes later they pulled back to catch their breaths. They were both panting and gasping for air as they looked drunkenly into each other's eyes. The passion that showed form both of them was almost painful. Kisame had never felt so good and so alive in his entire existence.

Itachi couldn't stop himself as he pressed himself down into Kisame's lap making his groin connect with Kisame's causing them both to moan in sheer need. Itachi leaned forward and laid his head on Kisame's shoulder. He blushed at how easy he was being right now. He was a virgin but he was acting like a needy tramp at the moment.

He shook his head and cast the thoughts away as he felt Kisame's hand slide up his shirt and up his bare skin of his back. It felt amazing to have Kisame's fingers play across his warm flesh. He arched into the touch and pressed down again. Kisame grabbed his hips and held him down against him for a moment before going back to his naked skin.

Kisame threw his head back as he felt his pants becoming extremely tight. His length throbbed against his leg as he felt his stomach heat up like a volcano threatening to erupt. Itachi wasn't doing much better as he shifted trying to relieve the slight pressure he was getting from his aching member and too tight pants.

Time seemed to stop for them but the outside world was still moving at its normal rhythm. Kisame's ride honked and he came crashing back to reality. Itachi pulled back and scowled out the window. He was having such a good time and then someone had to go and ruin it. He groaned as Kisame picked him up and set him next to him on the seat.

Kisame smiled apologetically and went to get out of the car. He reached into his pocket and gave Itachi a duplicate key to his apartment. "If you feel like continuing this later I would love to have you there when I get home." Kisame said huskily. He leaned back in and kissed Itachi again for a long moment. Itachi smiled and slid back into the driver's seat.

Kisame rushed to his boss' car and climbed in. He watched Itachi pull away and drive out of sight. "Need a moment to collect yourself before we get to work?" His boss asked with a smug smirk. Kisame blushed and put his hands over his face. He laughed sheepishly as his boss snickered. "You want to tell me who your make out buddy is?" He asked.

"Um, he's a really…….good friend who I ……want to um, get closer too." Kisame said his voice cracking the way it did when he hit puberty. His boss raised his eyebrows at Kisame in an "oh my" manner. Kisame blushed again and wished he could just die from embarrassment. His boss put his hand on Kisame's shoulder and nodded that he understood.

"I was a teenager once too. I have been where you are. Well…not with a boy mind you but it is all the same. I wish you luck, my friend." He said and pulled away from the tracks. Kisame smiled at his boss and nodded his thanks. They got to work and Kisame didn't have a lot of time to think about his oh so amazing moment with Itachi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Work~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame closed up the shop and caught a ride home with a co worker. Usually his boss would take him home on nights like this but he had to take care of the baby because his wife wasn't feeling well. Kisame didn't care as long as he made it home. He kicked back and waited until the ride was over.

He got out and thanked the guy as he ran up the steps to the second floor apartment buildings. He reached his door and noticed the light was on in the living room. He smiled as the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter. He opened the door and found Itachi sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Itachi jumped to his feet as Kisame walked to him. They threw their arms around each others necks as their mouths connected once more. Kisame kissed Itachi as Itachi ran his hands down to the front of Kisame's coat. He unzipped it and pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. Kisame laced his fingers into Itachi's hair and kissed his neck.

Itachi moaned as Kisame ran his tongue against his jugular. Kisame reached up under Itachi's shirt and began feeling his chest and stomach as he tweaked Itachi's nipple making Itachi arch his back into the touch. Kisame continued to ravage Itachi's neck as they both began to harden once more.

Itachi grabbed Kisame's hips and ground them together making them both cry out in pleasure. Kisame pulled back to look at Itachi. He needed to know that all of this was okay and that he wasn't overstepping his bounds. Itachi looked at Kisame and gasped in ecstasy. "Kisame, take me, please. I want you to be my first and only." Itachi begged thickly.

Kisame's mind went on autopilot once more as he picked up Itachi and carried him to his room. He laid him on his bed as he began to undress the Uchiha. Itachi just watched Kisame in lust clouded euphoria. He never took his eyes off of the blue skinned boy for a moment. Kisame continued his work trying to go quickly but also with some grace.

Once Itachi was naked he began to undress himself. Itachi shook his head and pushed Kisame's hands away and began to undress Kisame himself. Kisame smiled and allowed the raven to rid him of his barriers. It didn't take long and they were both nude and laying on the bed kissing and touching everywhere they could reach.

They rubbed each others backs and kissed each other's stomachs. Kisame ran his hands over Itachi's ass feeling how soft and how silky Itachi's skin was. Itachi kept running his hands over Kisame's abs and his thighs he couldn't get enough of the rippled muscles. Kisame reached into his night stand and pulled out a tube of lubrication.

It was brand new never been opened and Itachi was about to question it when he realized it didn't matter. Kisame lubed up a finger and slid it in between Itachi's legs to his entrance. He watched Itachi to see if he was sure. Itachi nodded and Kisame slipped his finger inside of Itachi's entrance. Itachi gasped sharply and yelped a little.

Kisame moved quickly and began rubbing his prostate to overcome the pain. A moment later Itachi's body was shuddering from the intense pleasure he was feeling and Kisame slipped in his other two fingers one at a time. Itachi began riding Kisame's fingers trying to get as deep as possible. His cock was so hard that it throbbed and ached .

He began feeling his stomach tighten and he knew he was going to cum soon. Kisame must have sensed it and he pulled his fingers free. Itachi was about to protest as Kisame lubed up his own throbbing cock and slid it quickly into Itachi's entrance. He hit Itachi's prostate on the first thrust and Itachi began rocking into the thrusts.

"Harder, Kisame." Itachi said through clenched teeth. He was trying so hard not to lose control before he and Kisame could cum together. He had never thought this was even possible and now he couldn't imagine his life if he had never met Kisame or had given himself to him. Kisame thrusted harder and faster as Itachi threw his head back.

Kisame knew he was close and he only hoped that Itachi was as well. He thrust hard into Itachi's sweet spot, Itachi released and Kisame followed a split second later. They clung to each other as Itachi cried out and Kisame moaned Itachi's name. They came down from their high a little at a time and Kisame pulled out of Itachi.

Itachi lay down on the bed next to Kisame too tired to move and Kisame wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled the blankets over them. Itachi cuddled up to Kisame as Kisame lay wide awake running his fingers through Itachi's hair. Within a few moments Itachi was asleep and Kisame was watching the most angelic thing he had ever seen begin to smile in his slumber.


	19. Chapter 18

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 18

Itachi opened his eyes. He had no idea what time it was but he knew it was late. He looked over at the bedside table and sure enough the clock read 12:00 midnight. He could see Kisame in the moonlight sleeping soundly and he blushed. He remembered all too well what he had done and how he had acted.

He had given himself so quickly. He wasn't even sure if the blue skinned teen loved him. Still he had acted like a tramp in heat. He wanted to feel the shame that he should be but for some reason all he felt was happy. He smiled to himself in the dark. He really should go home but he wanted to stay here. He would just tell his parents he was at Deidara's and lost track of time.

As long as he showed up for school the next day then it really shouldn't matter. He closed his eyes and cuddled back into Kisame. Kisame wrapped his arm in a protective way around Itachi and cradled him against his chest. Itachi smiled contentedly and drifted back to sleep.

The alarm went off and Kisame opened his eyes. He dragged his head over to the edge of the bed to look at the offending electronic. He turned it off and then slid back onto his pillow. It took a moment to realize that he was still naked from the previous nights activities and that his partner in crime was laying in his arms.

He rolled onto his side to face the person to blame for his happiness. Itachi was awake and looking at him with a blank expression. Kisame wasn't sure what that meant. Did Itachi hate him for what happened between them? Was he happy too? Was he going to get a punch in the mouth? He smiled softly and took a chance that Itachi didn't hate him.

Itachi smirked and then smiled back. He leaned forward and gave Kisame a peck on the lips. Kisame beamed with pride and happiness. He ran his fingers through the long black locks smoothing out the tangles. Itachi sighed in contentment. It was amazing how Kisame could do that to him with a touch or a look. "We need to get up and get ready fro school." Itachi said reluctantly.

Kisame sighed. "Yeah you're right angel." He said wistfully. Itachi looked at Kisame in shock. His face began to heat up as the nick name set in. "Angel?" He asked unsurely. Kisame looked at Itachi in concern. He hadn't really meant to let that slip but the cat was out of the bag now. "Yeah you look like an angel so I have come to think of you as such." Kisame said sheepishly.

Itachi smirked and nodded. He was relieved. He thought Kisame was making a joke about him being so goody two shoes. He then smiled and went to sit up. Pain found every muscle in his body and he cried out softly. Kisame was instantly there to help him lay back down. He looked at Kisame in shock. He had felt wonderful last night and today he felt as though he had been run over by a train and dragged through a forest hitting every tree on the way by.

He took a deep breath and then sat up as slowly as possible. His back side screamed in agony and his back and shoulders were weeping in protest. He finally managed to sit up only to lean forward as far as he could to get off of his ass. He hugged his knees as he lay forward on his stomach. He wanted to just be knocked out and put out of his misery. How in the hell can sex hurt that much after?

Kisame rubbed Itachi's back and it seemed to help relieve the tension some what. Kisame went into the bathroom and turned on the tub to fairly hot water. He let the tub fill while he went to get Itachi and carried him into the bathroom. He placed him in the tub and helped him relax against the back of it. Itachi looked at Kisame and smiled in thanks.

Kisame kissed Itachi's forehead and turned off the water. He grabbed a washcloth and began to wash Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes. He could get used to this. He opened his eyes as a thought came to him. Kisame would need to shower too. He pulled Kisame's hand and sat up. "Kisame, take a bath with me." He said almost pleading.

Kisame smiled and climbed into the tub behind Itachi. He lifted the Uchiha up to sit on his lap. Itachi laid against Kisame and sighed yet again in contentment. Kisame's chest was way better than the tub. Kisame held Itachi against him as he washed Itachi's hair. He soaped up the washcloth once more and washed Itachi everywhere.

Itachi had to admit he felt a lot better than he had when he woke up. He was still pretty sore but he was at least able to move now. Kisame washed up quickly and then helped Itachi out of the tub. They dressed and Kisame made them breakfast. As soon as they were finished eating, they headed out the door. Itachi slid into his car and smiled as Kisame came to the window. He leaned in and kissed Itachi and the turned to pull his bike out of the garage.

He climbed on it and started it as Itachi started his car. Itachi pulled out first and Kisame followed him. Itachi kept wiggling to find a comfortable way to sit without putting to much pressure on his ass. He blushed again as the memory of them having sex filled his mind. He was going to have trouble concentrating today. He drove on towards the school and he would look to see if Kisame was still there every now and then.

They pulled into the school parking lot and immediately he swarmed by his family and friends. Kisame parked in the back of the parking lot as usual and Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori walked up to him. "Mind telling us why you and the Uchiha are pulling in at the same time?" Kakuzu said with a grin. He of course was wearing a mask as usual and you couldn't see it.

Kisame grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed and started walking towards the school. His friends followed closely still waiting for an explanation. He would tell them eventually but right now he wanted to keep it to himself a little longer. He walked up to his locker and pulled out his books for his first class of the day. He turned to walk to said class and caught Itachi's eye. He smiled and winked at him and walked down the hall to his class.

Itachi frowned. What did Kisame's smile and wink mean? 'I had fun but its over? Or I can't wait to tell my friends about us? Or I can't wait to be alone with you again?' Itachi shook his head in frustration. He was now just like all of those stupid girls who obsess about weather a boy really liked them or not. Would he be the one crying in the bathroom because he gave up his virginity to a boy who could care less? He should have just gone home and feigned sickness.

Lunch time was a bit awkward. Itachi kept looking over to Kisame's table and Kisame was involved in a poker game. He barely looked up at him at all. Did last night mean so little? He would have expected that Kisame wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of him today just like he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kisame. He sighed in frustration. Kisame looked up to Itachi just as Itachi looked away. He could have sworn that Itachi was watching him.

Kisame finished making his bid and than lay out his hand. The others threw down their cards. Kisame was getting quite bold in his moves. He had a new air of confidence about him and his friends noticed. He looked back up to "King's Court" and caught Itachi's eye. Itachi looked worried about something and Kisame frowned. He wondered what was bothering his angel.

The last hour of the day drug on and when it seemed it would never end the teacher got an emergency phone call and dismissed class early. He left the classroom in a hurry hoping to catch Itachi to talk to him. He stopped into the bathroom first to wash his hands. His ink pen had decided to burst during class. He was washing his hands when he heard a hiccupping sound. He turned off the water and listened.

A sniffle came from one of the stalls way in the back of the room. He wandered over to the stall and looked under the stall to the person's feet. Itachi's shoes were visible and Kisame's heart began to pound. He grabbed the top of the stall door. "Itachi? Let me in." He said in concern. "Please go away." Itachi said thickly. "No I won't go away. I want to know what is wrong." Kisame said some what firmly.

Itachi opened the stall and came out walking passed Kisame to the sinks. His face was red from crying and his eyes were bloodshot. Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm and spun him around. Of course the motion made Itachi cry out in pain due to his still sore muscles. Kisame pulled Itachi to him and held him against him. Itachi clung to Kisame's shirt. Fresh tears began to slide down Itachi's face. Kisame was dying inside seeing his raven this distressed.

"Talk to me." Kisame said softly. He rubbed Itachi's back and got a wet paper towel to cool Itachi's face down. Itachi looked up to Kisame. "I don't know how to explain how I feel. I am…worried." Itachi said, his voice cracking from the strain of the tears. "Worried? About what?" Kisame asked coaxingly. Itachi looked down at the floor. "How you feel about me." Itachi said in a whisper.

Kisame laughed. He was relieved to know that it was something as simple as that. Itachi glared and yanked back away from him. So Kisame thought this was funny? That's just great. He turned to leave in a pissed off manner and was caught by Kisame. "Itachi, I am head over heels in love with you. I can't see straight, I can't think straight and all I want is to be with you." Kisame said with conviction.

Itachi looked up to Kisame once more. He was so happy he could explode. He smiled and hugged Kisame as Kisame leaned down and captured his lips. They both closed their eyes and indulged in the moment. Neither one of them heard the door open and neither of them knew that Itachi's brother and cousin were standing in the doorway. They both backed out of the room and walked away.

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled again at Kisame. He had no idea how he was going to make this work but he would find a way. "I love you too, Kisame." He said softly. Kisame smiled back and held on to Itachi tighter. He kissed him once more as the last bell of the day rang. The bathroom would most likely fill up so he reluctantly let Itachi go. "I will see you later angel." Kisame said and walked out of the bathroom. Itachi smiled and followed.

He walked up to Tobi and Sasuke and asked if they were ready to go. Tobi nodded and they head out the door. Once in the car Tobi leaned forward and gave Itachi an expectant look. "What?" Itachi asked. "So why were you and the blue skinned kid kissing in the bathroom?" Tobi asked with a smirk. Itachi looked at Tobi in shock and then to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded that he knew about it too.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Kisame and I are together." He said. "Have you two…..You know…done it?" Sasuke asked. Itachi gave Sasuke an incredulous look. "Well come on Aniki, you have been moving rather slowly today and you have all the signs." He smirked. Itachi sagged against the seat in defeat. "Yes we have. Last night was the first time." He said as he watched kids heading to their cars.

"Does he love you?" Tobi asked. Itachi looked at Tobi and smiled. "Yeah he does. I love him too." He said surely. Tobi nodded. "Then I am happy for you but what about your parents? They will never go for it." Tobi said. Itachi scoffed. "They would never go for a gay son let alone a boy from the wrong side of the tracks." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded he too was going to have a problem. He knew he was gay too. Well they would have to cross that bridge when they got to it. Itachi started the car and they headed for home.


	20. Chapter 19

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 19

The warehouse buzzed with excitement. Kids ran all over the place trying to get the homecoming float done. Hidan wondered again for the fiftieth time how he had gotten roped into this. He had been on the committee two years prior but now he just wasn't into it. He stapled a banner to the float and walked over to start helping with the napkins and spray paint.

He would have just as soon gone home and been bored than to be here. His only reason for the way he felt kept coming back to one person. Kakuzu. He couldn't seem to keep the guy off of his mind. He had had some erotic dreams lately involving the scarred boy. He often wondered if the guy would ever make a move on him.

He knew it was wrong. His parents would never accept a gay child and they would never accept Kakuzu. He had listened for hours as his parents told him who he could and could not be friends with. Trailer trash was out, apartment trash was out, low rent district was out and poverty was out. He realized now what dicks his parents were.

Kakuzu pulled into his driveway in the truck he had finally bought. He was tired of asking his friends for rides all the time so he thought it would be a good idea. He had driven to school today and picked up Zetsu. Kisame had ridden his bike due to being a little late today. Zetsu had stayed after for a test or something of that nature. Kakuzu had only to get himself home.

He unlocked his trailer door and walked in with a sigh of relief. Today had been long and awkward at times. He wondered what was up with Kisame and Itachi. It seemed that something was even more off with the two then usual. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. He pulled off his mask and walked into the living room. He turned on the TV and kicked back to watch Buffy the vampire slayer reruns.

He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt to get more comfortable. He loved being able to just let loose whenever he wanted with no one to see his scars and no one to tell him what to do. He tried to focus on the show when the silver haired teen entered his mind again. He smiled at the memory of the two of them sitting on the wall. He had had such a good time talking to Hidan that day.

He thought about the way Hidan's hair smelled and the way his magenta eyes glistened in the sun. He thought about the way his pants hugged his hips and the way his long slender legs looked in them. He pictured those long slender legs wrapping around his waist as they made love. He could almost hear him moan in that soft voice he had. He shook his head and went back to the show.

It was the one where the demons had stolen everyone's voices and Buffy had to kill the leader to get it back. The silence of the show sure wasn't helping him concentrate on it. He sighed and went to take a cold shower. The water felt wonderfully cold and it cleared his mind. He was alright to go relax again without any hindering from his mind. He put on a loose pair of pants and went back to the couch.

Kisame pulled into his garage unit. He locked the door and walked up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked into the apartment and was welcomed with the sight of a messy couch. He smiled as he thought about how he and Itachi had made out on the couch and then moved to the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom to throw his jacket in there and was again welcomed with the sight of messy sheets.

He could almost picture Itachi laying in between them smiling up at him. Kisame left the room and walked into the kitchen. He was starving as most teenaged boys do. He found left over pizza and a soda and sat at the table to eat it. He thought about Itachi and he already missed him. He sighed and took another bite of his pizza. His phone rang and he stood to answer it. Itachi's voice was on the other end and it was strained as if he had been crying.

"Kisame, can you come get me? I am walking to the railroad tracks and I don't think I can make it all the way there." He said softly. "Of course angel. I am on my way." Kisame said. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and went to get his bike. He didn't even remember unlocking his garage or pulling out his bike. All he knew is he was flying down the road to rescue his angel.

He found Itachi not far from the business district. He would have still been walking by the time night had been fully on them. He stopped next to him and pulled his chin up to look at Itachi's face. A black eye and a split lip were his reward. He gasped sharply. "Itachi, what the hell happened?" Kisame demanded. Itachi bowed his head and more tears began to slide silently. "My dad knows I was with you last night and he knows what we did. He hit me a few times." Itachi said in a cracked voice.

Kisame glared hard at the ground. He slid back and pulled Itachi onto the bike with him. He held him against his chest as he turned around and headed for his apartment. They pulled back into the parking garage unit and Kisame pulled Itachi off the bike carefully. Between his body being sore from sex and his dad slapping him around, he was looking worse for wear.

Kisame picked Itachi up and carried him bridal style to his apartment. He had forgotten to lock his door in his frenzy. He carried Itachi into the living room and sat him on the couch gently. Itachi looked up to Kisame looking like a kitten that had been lost in a storm. Kisame went and got a cold wash cloth and pressed it to Itachi's lip. He sat on the couch and Itachi crawled into his lap ever so slowly.

"Itachi how did your dad find out?" Kisame asked in confusion. Itachi sighed. He has friends on the police force. Some of them patrol this area. One of his friends saw me pull into the parking lot and then watched me walk into your apartment. When you and I were kissing in the living room he saw us through the window, because the curtain wasn't closed all the way. He waited until we went into the bedroom to tell my father about it." Itachi said sullenly.

"SO we kissed. He can't prove anything happened beyond that point." Kisame said angrily. "It doesn't matter. He knows I am gay and that I let a boy touch me, so he beat me." Itachi took a shuddering breath and tears began to slide again making him feel more miserable than before. "I won't let anything happen to you Itachi. I will keep you safe." Kisame said firmly. Itachi didn't think anything could protect him now.

Deidara frowned. He had been wanting to see Sasori to talk to him and he hadn't come to school today. Deidara had hoped he would show up sometime during the day. Unfortunately it had all been for nothing because the red head was a complete no show. Deidara kicked his feet across the floor as he walked to his locker. He was disappointed and his heart felt heavy. He wanted to know what these feelings were between them.

He needed to know if Sasori was just playing with him or if he felt the same as Deidara. The blond opened his locker and stuffed his books in it. Itachi had been walking kind of funny today and he wondered what was up with that. Kisame hadn't seemed to be acting strange so he was a bit confused. He shook his head as he traded his books. He was a mixture of anxious and non caring at the moment. Damn that red head.

Sasori sat on his couch. He had skipped school today to try and figure out what was going on in his head. Ever since the day he and Deidara had skipped class together he had been thinking about the blond non stop. He exhaled sharply and ran his fingers through his messy red locks. He leaned against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. He focused on the spaghetti spot that still needed to be cleaned off courtesy of Kakuzu screwing with Zetsu in the shower.

He wanted to kiss the blond to find out if he felt anything or not. No that isn't right. He already had the feelings. He wanted to kiss the blond because he wanted him badly. He laughed a bit hysterically. This was just about par for the course. He never imagined a rich snobby golden boy would catch his attention. Let a lone keep it. He needed to see the blond and sort this out. He got up and went out to his car.

He drove to the school and pulled into the parking lot. Now all he had to do was wait for the last bell to ring. He had about a half an hour to go so he might as well take a nap until then. He slid down in the seat and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and let his mind wash over the blond. He was going to lose his mind if something didn't happen soon.

Zetsu had taken his test. He still didn't know how he had missed it exactly. He hadn't missed school in a while. Oh well he did the deed. He had gotten back a pile of papers from his teachers all graded and ready for his disapproval or his ego flare. He was great at most things but some other subjects kicked his ass.

He headed out of the class waiting for the bell to ring. Sasori hadn't come to school today and so he had rode with Kakuzu in his new truck. He was shocked that Kakuzu parted with money to buy it. He actually didn't spend as much as one would think. Zetsu had to stay for the stupid test so he had told Kakuzu he could leave and he would get home okay on his own.

Kisame had ridden his bike today and had already left. Zetsu didn't mind. He liked the idea of walking a bit to clear his clouded mind. His head had been full of a certain raven and he wanted to shake him free of it. He couldn't even understand why Tobi was in or on his mind in the first place. They didn't really care for the other and they had nothing in common. This was just a little to confusing for his taste.

Sai walked out of the class room. He had been wondering how in the hell things had gotten so messed up. He watched his friends get closer and closer to the rich boys and all he could feel was dread. The rich had money to buy you a ticket to jail or to hell whichever they preferred. There would be no hope for any of them should the rich get pissed off. He had seen the rich in action with his dad before. He wanted no part of it.

Sai walked down the hall towards his locker. He needed to talk to Sasuke. He needed to get the Uchiha on his side so maybe with any luck they could try to stop this train wreck before it got completely out of control. He had no idea how far it had already gone and he was worried for his friends who seemed to be drawn into the rich boys' beauty. He scoffed as he thought that. Did he honestly just think to himself that the rich boys were beautiful? Okay yeah maybe he did. Only because it was fact.

Sasuke stood by the teacher's desk waiting patiently. He needed to get an extra credit homework assignment. His grades were perfect so he didn't need the assignment. He just wanted it so he could help boost his grade even more. So maybe he was a bit of an over achiever. At least he wasn't a lazy slacker like his father detested. He had been under that lecture many times in the past. He never needed the lecture but his father felt he needed to drill it into his son's heads regardless.

The teacher shuffled around some more papers on her desk. She had been looking for the past ten minutes. If only the teacher's were as organized as he was. He held back an annoyed sigh as she finally found it. She handed it to him and explained the basics. He could have read it right on the top of the page. He was sure that is all she had done. He thanked her and walked out of the classroom.

Gaara finished putting his books in his locker. He stood there for a few moments with the door standing open as he thought about the cute blond again. Dammit! He really needed to stop thinking that way. He wanted to be like before, not caring about anyone but his friends and himself. He shook his head and closed his locker a little harder than was intended.

He looked around the hallway hoping that no one had heard the slam of his locker and then come to ask him if he was okay or not. The hall remained empty and he sighed in relief. He had no intention of explaining to anyone how he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blond boy who had gotten huffy with him. He turned to leave his locker and the blond flooded his mind again. The damn kid was too cute for his own good.

Naruto walked down one hall and then another. He was sure he was supposed to meet Sasuke at their lockers but the Uchiha hadn't been there. He wandered aimlessly from one place to another hoping to catch the object of his search. So far he didn't see anything. He sighed and let out a small growl. "Oh, come on." He said aloud to the empty hallway. Why didn't Sasuke ever turn on his cell phone as soon as school let out?

He turned around and headed back the way he had come. He wandered down the hall through the commons area. He stopped in the center and looked down all the hallways from there. No Sasuke. Although he did see someone with red hair. He froze for a moment. Could it be the red head he had dreamed about? Crap. He was starting to feel a blush coming on. He cursed himself for being a blonde. Why oh why did he have to be so pale?


	21. Chapter 20

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 20

Hidan walked out of the warehouse that the kids were using to build their homecoming parade floats. He was one of the last people to leave so when he got to his car it would only make sense that his tire would be flat and there would be no one to help him out. He sighed in frustration as he reached for his cell phone.

Wouldn't you know it, he had left it at home that morning. He sat on his hood thinking of what he could do and how he was going to get help. He looked around the area and because they were in the ghetto part of town he didn't know where anything was. He walked to a convenience store and walked inside.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" He asked the clerk. The clerk gave him a disapproving look and slid the phone over to him. He dialed his house and on the third ring he remembered his parents were out of town on business. He hung up and thought of who else he could call. He dialed Itachi but his phone went to voice mail.

He called Deidara only to get the answer machine and no answer on his cell either. He tried Tobi only to get much of the same. He hung up the phone and walked out of the store. He stood outside thinking for a moment. It was a long shot but he needed to do something. He walked back inside and up to the clerk.

"You don't happen to know Kakuzu do you?" He asked with a hint of hope. The clerk looked at him as if he should be ashamed of himself for asking. "Why do you need to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"My tire is flat and Kakuzu is a friend of mine. I need to try to find him so he can help me." Hidan said in slight confusion of the guy's reaction.

"He lives in a trailer park off of Clover Street." The clerk said. Hidan asked where Clover was and how to get there from here. The clerk drew the directions on a piece of paper and handed them to him. He thanked the man and left. He only hoped he would get there before the sky began to pour as it now looked like it was about to do.

He found the trailer park easy enough. It was finding the right trailer that was going to be a problem. He went to the office and asked the woman what number Kakuzu lived in. She looked him over and told him which lot it was. He walked away in a hurry to try to get to the right one as the sky opened up.

He pulled his jacket up to his ears and kept walking as the rain poured harder. He reached the trailer as the hail began to plummet to the ground. He put his hands over his head and ran up the steps to the front door. He knocked quickly and put his hand back up to ward off the hail. It took a minute but then the door opened and Kakuzu stood before him.

Shirtless at that. Hidan eyed Kakuzu for a moment before he remembered why he was there. "Hidan, what are you doing here in such nasty weather? You're soaked. Get in here before you catch pneumonia." Kakuzu said reaching out and grabbing Hidan and pulling him inside. He shut the door and turned to get Hidan a towel.

Now inside the trailer Hidan could feel the chill. He began to shiver as the icy water ran down his spine. "I have a flat tire on my car and I was hoping you could help me." Hidan said as his teeth chattered loudly. Kakuzu wiped the water from Hidan's face and pulled him further into the room.

"Take of your wet clothes and I will throw them in the dryer. You can wear some of my sweats and a t-shirt until they are dry." Kakuzu said. He turned to go get the clothes as Hidan took off his jacket. He never wore a shirt beneath it and so his skin was goose bumped and cold. Kakuzu came back and handed him the towel.

Hidan took the towel and shakily tried to wipe away the water. He was so cold he could barely hold the towel. Kakuzu took the towel and began to dry Hidan off. He reached down and undid Hidan's pants to relieve the teen of his wet garments. Hidan watched as Kakuzu gently slid the material off of him. He kicked off his shoes and helped take them off the rest of the way.

Hidan also didn't wear underwear of any sort so now he stood before Kakuzu nude, wet and cold. He smiled at Kakuzu who gave him a look of approval. Kakuzu began drying Hidan off again only this time he added a little bit of seduction to it. Hidan kept smiling as if he were challenging Kakuzu to go further.

Kakuzu smiled back as he pulled Hidan into the room and pressed him back onto the couch. Kakuzu straddled Hidan and pressed his lips to Hidan's. He kept looking at Hidan as if the boy might get scared and freak out. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he had wanted to kiss Hidan since the day they sat in the cubby on the wall.

Kakuzu pulled back and stood up. He turned to get the clothes he had brought out for Hidan. Hidan frowned and got up. He walked over to Kakuzu and put his hand on the bigger teens' scarred arm. He pulled him to face him. "Why did you stop? Don't you want me?" Hidan asked a little hurt by the abandonment.

"Yes I do. The problem is that we have only just met and you really don't want someone like me taking you to bed." Kakuzu said. He handed Hidan the clothes and walked down the hall to put Hidan's wet clothes in the dryer. Hidan tossed the clothes on the couch and walked down the hall to find Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was about to put a shirt on when Hidan grabbed it and tossed it on the washing machine. He stepped up to Kakuzu and pressed his naked body against Kakuzu. "You have no idea how much I have thought about you since we sat together that day on the wall. I have been imagining this since then. I want you." Hidan said giving Kakuzu the most ukish look he could muster.

Kakuzu reached out and grabbed Hidan he picked him up and sat him on top of the washer. He stepped between his legs and kissed him with a fire he had been saving for this moment. Hidan returned it as they pressed against one another. Kakuzu wrapped his hand around Hidan's weeping member as he stroked softly. Hidan moaned and cried out as he pressed closer.

Kakuzu reached down with his free hand and undid his own pants. He had been getting ready to take a hot shower and so his feet were bare. He slid his pants to the floor and kicked them away. He slid his boxers off next as he continued to rub Hidan's aching member lightly. Hidan wanted so badly to thrust his member into Kakuzu's hand and demand that he go faster and firmer.

Kakuzu pulled away and stepped over to the bathtub. Hidan watched in curiosity and agony. He wanted Kakuzu to come back now and take him. Kakuzu turned on the hot water and then the cold. He made the water hot but bearable. While the tub was filling he stepped back to Hidan who immediately threw his arms around Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu lifted Hidan up off of the washer and wrapped his legs around his waist.

He stepped into the bath tub with him still straddling his hips and settled them both into the water. Hidan shuddered as the hot water touched his chilled skin. The shudder caused them to rub against each others members and they both moaned. Kakuzu reached his hand under Hidan and using the hot water he placed a finger at his entrance.

Hidan leaned forward and clung to Kakuzu as Kakuzu worked his finger into Hidan's tight hole. Once it was in he rubbed against Hidan's prostate making him cry out. Kakuzu smiled and placed the second finger inside of Hidan as well. He quickly found his prostate again and rubbed against it causing more exquisite moans to pour from Hidan's lips.

Kakuzu scissored his fingers to stretch the muscle so it wouldn't hurt when he actually took Hidan. He figured that Hidan was most likely a virgin considering he was such a good kid. He finished stretching him and he pulled his fingers free. He reached forward and turned off the water and then leaned back so he could lift Hidan up and gain access.

Hidan smiled at Kakuzu as Kakuzu raised him up. He knew this was the moment he had been waiting for. Kakuzu lined them up and then slid slowly and gently into Hidan. The hot water had done wonders to loosen the muscles plus Kakuzu's preparation had helped. Hidan felt very little pain as Kakuzu slid all the way in.

Kakuzu began to gently thrust as Hidan carefully picked himself up and thrust himself back down. Together they created the perfect rhythm and each thrust rubbed Hidan's prostate just right. He moaned and shuddered as each thrust caused a shockwave through him. Kakuzu held Hidan's hips guiding the smaller teen in his movements.

The water sloshed softly around them as they continued to thrust against each other. Hidan traced the scars on Kakuzu's shoulder and his chest as Kakuzu kneaded the soft flesh of Hidan's hips. Between the heat that they were creating and the heat of the water both boys were flushed and panting. Sweat mingled with the water as they kept up the friction.

A few more solid thrusts and they both screamed in bliss. Their bodies tightened as Kakuzu's member pulsated inside of Hidan and Hidan's hole contracted and released continuously sending extra shivers through the both of them. They finally pulled apart and Hidan turned around to sit on Kakuzu's lap facing the wall.

"Kakuzu, do you want to go with me? I mean…..we already got passed the awkward part right?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu was now petting Hidan's hair and nuzzling his neck. He thought about it for a moment. He laughed and shook his head, why not? They had indeed already gotten passed the awkward part.

"I do, but why you want to date someone as scarred up as I am is beyond me." Kakuzu said.

"I love your scars, I love your body, I love everything about you." Hidan said. Kakuzu shook his head. He was the luckiest guy in the world right now. He hugged the smaller teen. They washed up and got out of the tub. Hidan was no longer cold. They went to Kakuzu's room and went to bed naked. The clothes and Hidan's car were both forgotten.


	22. Chapter 21

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 21

Wed. Morning

Hidan woke. It was 2:00 am and he sat bolt upright. He should have been home a while ago. Oh no wait. His parents were on a business trip and weren't due back until tonight. He sighed in relief and rolled over onto his back. He could feel the warmth of a chest against his bare skin. It made him smile.

He turned on his side to face the person next to him. Kakuzu slept on peacefully. Hidan reached out and traced one of the scars on Kakuzu's face. It rippled under his touch from scar tissue. Hidan kept touching. Kakuzu stayed asleep as though nothing was touching him. Hidan smiled softly and leaned forward. He kissed the bare scarred chest of his new lover.

He liked the way that floated into his mind. His lover. They had had sex. They had connected on a level deeper than any friend or family member does. They had crossed a sacred barrier. He had given himself willingly and had been rewarded by getting Kakuzu in return. The sleeping boy beside him was self conscious. He was afraid of rejection.

Hidan would never reject him. Not now not ever. He was totally gone now. He belonged to Kakuzu and Kakuzu belonged to him. They hadn't said it in words but he could feel the connection during their lovemaking. There was no need to say it. He watched the way the moon showed through the window on Kakuzu's dark skin. It gave him a feeling of content to just watch him.

Kakuzu moaned in his sleep. Hidan raised up onto his elbow. He listened close to see what Kakuzu was trying to say if anything at all. He moaned again and then whimpered. Hidan frowned wondering what his lover was dreaming about that was causing him to whimper. Kakuzu reached his hand out as if he was trying to grab onto something. A cry tore from his throat as he bolted upright.

He panted and blinked rapidly trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. He had hoped he wouldn't have that nightmare tonight. At least not with Hidan there. Hidan. He looked over to the silver haired teen and looked down sheepishly. Hidan slid over to him and took him into his arms. He rubbed the back of Kakuzu's neck trying to calm the gooseflesh.

Kakuzu laid his head tiredly on Hidan's shoulder. He kissed the pale skin and cuddled closer to his Jashinist. He hadn't realized he needed to be comforted so bad. Hidan whispered to him words of comfort. Like a mother who coddles a scared child. He guessed he was that scared child right now. He finally calmed down and then sat up to look at Hidan.

"After my accident I had to go to an orphanage. There was this one boy there. He was like the leader of the kids there. No one ever talked down to him. He used to make the other kids do awful things to me." Kakuzu said shakily. Hidan frowned. It pissed him off that the boy would hurt Kakuzu for his own amusement.

He kissed Kakuzu's lips. "Its okay. Those days are over. No one is here to hurt you now. It is just you and me. I will never hurt you. You are precious to me. It doesn't matter If we just met or not. We made love and that connects us in so many ways. I will always be here for you." Hidan said and then drew Kakuzu into another kiss. Kakuzu leaned into it gladly.

"Thank you, Hidan. I feel better than I have in my whole life. I am always afraid I will turn the corner and he will be there waiting to cause me more pain." He said quietly. Hidan smiled softly. "Never again, Kuzu." Hidan said. Kakuzu looked at Hidan, stunned by the nick name. "Kuzu? I…like it." He said. Hidan smiled and slid down into the bed to cuddle next to his sexy scarred lover. That is how he saw him.

Kakuzu lay back down and cuddled close to Hidan. They lay looking into each others eyes for a while. Kakuzu reached out and stroked Hidan's hair. Hidan traced the scars around Kakuzu's mouth lightly. Kakuzu would have been upset by it before but he believed Hidan when he said he would never hurt him.

He had never had anyone who didn't want to hurt him like this before. Kisame and Zetsu had joked about his mask before but never his scars. They weren't exactly normal. But to actually find a person who not only let you kiss them but make love to them and then tell you how precious you are to them and tell you that they would never hurt you was a dream come true. He had always thought he would be alone.

He closed his eyes sleepily. Hidan slid forward into his arms and he held Hidan as gently as possible. Hidan was his flower. He was his lifeline. He needed the Jashinist now more than anything in his life. He would hold him gently so he wouldn't break him and then when he needed him again he would be good as new. He smiled in his sleepiness. Hidan seen the smile and closed his eyes as well.

They would sleep and they would stay close to each other that way if any bad dreams decided to haunt Kakuzu, Hidan would be there to calm his fears. He would never let anything happen to Kakuzu weather it be a bad dream or a paper cut. Kakuzu had opened a door to a world he had never known. It was a strange world to him but he liked it.

He had always had everything handed to him. He didn't know what it was like to have to work for anything in his life. He was slowly learning from Kakuzu what it was like. Kakuzu had worked for everything he had and Hidan didn't see anything wrong with the things that Kakuzu had. He actually found it charming and comfortable. He could easily see himself here all the time. Okay that was a bridge to be crossed when the time was right.

The clock struck 3:00 am and the duo was once again sound asleep. It was around 7:00 am when the alarm went off reminding them that it was time to get up. Hidan winced as he slid out of bed and then grumbled something incoherent about his ass. Kakuzu smiled at his lover. He knew it would probably be this way but he had hoped it would be less.

Hidan limped to the bathroom with a stiff gait. He turned on the shower and went to get into the water when something occurred to him. He spun around and bitched when the pain shot through his spine down his ass. He stepped into the hall. "You want to shower with me?" He asked with a grin.

" I would love to. He said with a grin back. He climbed in behind the silver haired teen and began soaping him up. Which led to some heavy kissing and petting. Hidan was too sore from the previous nights sex to even think about it this morning. They showered and dressed and headed to school. Kakuzu was surprised to find that Sasori's car wasn't there and his friends were no where to be seen.

Hidan walked ahead of Kakuzu limping slightly and Kakuzu wondered where the hell Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame were. They entered the school a little bit apart and no one was the wiser. Hidan went to his locker and Kakuzu did the same. He walked back out to the parking lot to see if his friends had shown up yet. Zetsu and Sasori were climbing out of Sasori's car. Kakuzu walked over to them and they greeted each other.

About two minutes before the bell was to ring for homeroom Kisame pulled in on his bike. He parked next to Kakuzu's truck and was greeted by his friends. Everyone had a look on their face that said they all had something to tell. They of course wouldn't tell just yet. All they knew is that it had something to do with the members of "King's Court." At least four of them anyway.

Lunch Wed. Noon

The day went on and more and more it seemed as though they were all hiding something. Kind of like when you run away and elope and you are afraid to tell your parents. Only this was like when you stole a cookie off of your best friend's plate and blame it on the dog sort of thing. Or maybe a combination of the two. Whatever it was it was obviously good and bad at the same time.

The members of King's Court weren't fairing any better. Itachi couldn't sit still. Hidan sat as though he had rigormortis. Deidara seemed to be having problems staying on the chair. He crossed and uncrossed his legs a hundred times and Tobi seemed to be sitting on the corner of his chair in a n odd position. Itachi didn't have a clue as to why this was but he knew why he was having troubles. He wondered if their reasons could be nearly as good as his.

When the final bell rang that afternoon everyone was relieved. Itachi, Tobi and Sasuke headed for home. Tobi was leaning at an odd angle and Itachi was sitting at a slope in the seat. It was the only comfortable position he could find. Zetsu rode with Sasori as usual and Kakuzu drove home by himself. Kisame drove his bike home and Hidan rode with Deidara home. Gaara and Sai rode in Sai's truck while Naruto ended up riding with Deidara and Hidan. As confusing as the passed two days were it wouldn't even compare to the confusion when the truth came out.


	23. Chapter 22

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 22

Deidara walked to the parking lot ready to leave school. He was in a crappy mood. He had laid awake most of the night and obsessed about seeing Sasori only for the red head to be a no show today. He gloomily walked to his car about to get in when he noticed Sasori's car parked in the parking lot.

He walked over to it and noticed the red head kicked back sleeping in the driver's seat. Deidara knocked on the window to get Sasori's attention. Sasori opened his eyes and lazily looked over at the blond. Deidara frowned when Sasori didn't roll down the window right away.

Was he mad at him? He couldn't remember doing anything to upset the red head at least since the day they had technically met. He went to walk away and leave the red head to his own devices when Sasori opened the door and got out. "Is that any way to greet a friend?" Sasori asked teasingly.

Deidara turned around to watch the red head. "I thought maybe you wanted to be alone, un." Deidara said and turned around once more acting as though it was no big deal that Sasori was here at all. Inside was a different story. His heart was pounding and his stomach felt all fluttery. He smiled to himself.

Sasori followed the blond back to his car. Deidara went to open the door and Sasori carefully pushed it shut. He grabbed Deidara and spun him around to face him. Deidara gave him a bored look when all he wanted was to hug the red head. But what Sasori did next was even better than that.

Sasori leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Deidara's lips. Deidara pulled back in shock at first and then it was his turn to make a move. He threw his arms around Sasori's neck and leaned in to kiss him back. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist as he held him close to him.

They kissed each other eagerly and Sasori was the first to push it further. He pressed his tongue into the blonde's inviting mouth. Deidara opened up immediately and allowed Sasori to take advantage of his soft lips and warm wet tongue. Sasori did just that, he kept his arms wrapped around him holding him as tight as possible while he explored his mouth.

Deidara moaned and Sasori followed. They had never expected a fire to ignite between them the way it had and in such a short time. Deidara would have never thought he would end up with the likes of someone as rough and tumble as Sasori. Sasori would never have believed that he could end up with someone as upper classed as Deidara.

None the less there was an attraction that couldn't be denied and neither was willing to play this safe. They needed each other and they needed each other now not later when they knew more about each other. Not later when someone else could come in and take one or the other away and the two of them left wondering what could have been.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to his car. Deidara followed without a question or a care. Sasori opened the passenger door and pushed Deidara into the seat. It wasn't much of a push as Deidara climbed into the car all too willingly. Sasori was in the driver's seat in a matter of seconds. He started the car and drove to his house.

They sat in the car in the driveway looking into each others eyes as they calculated their next move. So many questions were running through each of their minds. Does he love me, what is this exactly, what if I am not the one, will this be a one time thing, what will happen after it is over, does he really want me, and the best one of all, What if he changes his mind.

Sasori leaned in and kissed Deidara again and that was all the convincing he needed to go through with this. They got out of the car and Sasori walked to the door his hand laced in Deidara's. He unlocked the door and led them both inside. Deidara took a quick look around and the sight made him smile. It was charming and casual. He felt right here somehow.

Sasori smiled at him and led him to his bedroom. They walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Deidara looked at Sasori searching for any signs that Sasori was nervous or having second thoughts. Sasori looked Deidara in the eye and he too searched the blonde's face for any sign that he was regretting coming here with him.

When neither of them seen any signs that they were making a mistake they lunged for each other. They toppled back onto the bed and Sasori rolled over on top of Deidara. He straddled his waist while they kissed and touched each others cheeks. Deidara began to run his fingers through the blood red locks and Sasori wound a strand of spun gold around his fingers.

It surprised the other at how soft each others hair was. They smiled at each other and continued to touch and kiss each other. Little soft feathery kisses were dropped here and there as they got each other fired up for the best part that was yet to come. Deidara rolled them over and was now the one on top. He kissed Sasori and ground their hips together.

Sasori felt as though he would lose his mind if his blond kept that up. Deidara smiled knowing exactly how he was feeling because he too was feeling the same exact emotions. He ground down again and Sasori rolled them over. They now lay on their sides facing each other. Sasori lifted himself up and removed his shirt.

Deidara smiled and removed his own as well. They now lay there facing each other and allowed their hands to touch and trace every curve and line in the others skin. Each touch the other gave caused a shudder or a shiver of reaction from the boy being touched. They giggled as they both shuddered at the same time.

Deidara leaned forward and began kissing all over Sasori's stomach. Sasori moaned as he pulled Deidara's head up and gave him a sweet kiss. He then returned the favor and began laying kisses on Deidara's stomach. Deidara shuddered and moaned. His pants felt so tight he thought they might burst at the seams.

Sasori was feeling the same discomfort in his own pants and decided to take care of the issue. He kicked his shoes off and began to undo his pants. Deidara seen this and he too undid his own. They slid their pants off slowly for the others benefit. Both of them eyeing the others muscled legs. They were pleased at what they could see.

The best was yet to come as they both wore boxers and they too were becoming a bit uncomfortable. Deidara rolled on top of Sasori and ground their erections together making both of them tense and shudder. They moaned in unison and then leaned down to capture each others lips. Tongues began roaming as hands found their way into each others boxers.

Sasori took the liberty of removing Deidara's boxers and Deidara was all too happy to let him. He too removed Sasori's enjoying the look of relief on Sasori's face as his aching throbbing member was released. They studied each others bodies and their size. Deidara was a slight bigger than Sasori but Deidara wanted Sasori inside of him no matter what.

Now naked they lay on top of each other pressing and touching and grinding into each other. They moaned and made exquisite noises getting more and more turned on. Sasori felt as though their bodies had caught on fire and Deidara felt as though he were drowning in liquid heat.

They gave each other the most lustful look either of them had ever seen in their lives. Sasori guided Deidara up to the top of the bed and laid him down on his back. He crawled between Deidara's legs and began kissing his skin everywhere. Deidara arched and wiggled under each kiss. Sasori loved every second of the blonds pleasure.

Sasori moved lower to Deidara's midsection and wrapped his hand around Deidara's aching member. Deidara cried out, happy that Sasori was taking care of his discomfort. Sasori smiled sweetly at Deidara as he went down and wrapped his mouth around Deidara's now weeping member. Deidara grabbed the blankets on either side of him and cried out in total ecstasy.

Sasori sucked and licked several times trying to get the blond to cum so the blond wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. A few sucks more and Sasori got what he wanted. Deidara erupted and came upright off the bed. He grabbed Sasori's hair and held him their as he rode out the waves of bliss. Sasori licked and sucked it clean with pleasure.

Sasori sat up and reached over to the nightstand. He opened a bottle of lubricant and lubed up three of his fingers. Deidara shivered with excitement and from the shivers of pleasure that still ran through him from his orgasm. Sasori rubbed Deidara's hole and pushed his finger in a little at a time. Deidara tensed up and tried to stay still.

Sasori hurried his motions and rubbed Deidara's sweet spot causing the blond to harden again in seconds. Sasori added the next finger and began a scissor motion. Deidara was a good sport as he endured the discomfort only to be rewarded with pleasure when Sasori would rub his sweet spot after. He was enjoying every moment of this.

Sasori added the third finger and thrust it in and out a few times getting Deidara hot and bothered with every thrust to the sweet spot. He removed his fingers and lined himself up with Deidara's entrance. He thrust in soft but firmly. He made it to Deidara's sweet spot right off the bat. Deidara arched his back and called out Sasori's name.

Sasori smiled as he thrust slowly and gently, building a rhythm that both of them could follow easily. He was so turned on by the blond that he wanted to just pound him for all he was worth. Doing so however was against his nature and so he kept his cool and thrusted gently but passionately.

Deidara however couldn't take anymore and cried out "Harder!"

Sasori obliged and thrusted harder. He picked up the pace a little as he thrust causing both of them to feel as though they were trapped in an inferno. Deidara began to meet Sasori in his thrusts and before too long they both erupted. Deidara onto both of their stomachs and Sasori deep inside of the blond.

They rode it out and lay next to each other. Sasori smiled sweetly at the tired blond. He pulled the blankets over them and they both fell asleep. Questions could be answered later.


	24. Chapter 23

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 23

Tobi walked to his locker. He opened the door to put away and exchange any books to take home. It was the end of the day and most people had already left. Deidara had already left, Itachi had left earlier in the day, Hidan, had had to go to the homecoming float site with a few of the other kids from their class.

That left him, Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were already leaving and so he was left to dawdle if he felt like it. He looked around the door of his locker as a noise filled the hall. Zetsu was bent down trying to catch the books that had slipped from his grasp. Today had not been his day. He just wanted it to end so he could go home and safely exhale.

Tobi thought about just walking away and leaving the strange green haired kid to the task alone. Seeing how miserable he was however he had no choice but to help. He leaned down and began picking up papers and books that were scattered everywhere. Zetsu looked up and noticed his helper and stopped short.

"You don't have to do that." Zetsu said. Tobi looked at Zetsu in a way that said "yes I do" and continued to help. He shrugged to let him know it was no big deal. Zetsu turned back to his task at hand. Once they had it all picked up Zetsu crammed it all into his duffle bag. He closed his own locker and turned to Tobi.

"Thank you for the help." He said. He turned and walked down the hall to the school's exit. Tobi followed seems how he was done getting his own books. They both entered the parking lot and walked through it. Tobi walked to his car as he watched Zetsu walk to the intersection and press the button.

Tobi ran to the intersection. "Are you walking home?" He asked. Zetsu turned to look at the Uchiha in confusion.

"Yes I am, why?" Zetsu asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home." Tobi said. He watched the green haired boy in expectancy.

"No, that's okay. I don't live anywhere around this neighborhood. But thanks anyway." Zetsu said and got ready to cross the street. Tobi grabbed his arm and stopped him from making the light.

"You just made me miss my light." Zetsu said in frustration. Tobi looked down a little in fear that Zetsu might hit him.

"I'm sorry. I don't care where you live. I will give you a ride. You said you don't live anywhere near here so it must be quite a ways. How do you intend to walk all that way?" Tobi asked.

"Hitchhiking." Zetsu said. Tobi's eyes went wide. Was this kid out of his mind?

"Hitchhiking is dangerous, don't you know what could happen?" Tobi asked scolding Zetsu.

"Thank you mom." Zetsu said as he turned to look at the light.

Tobi laughed a little at that. "Please let me give you a ride." Tobi said putting his hands together as if he were praying.

Zetsu looked at Tobi's hands and then back to his face. He shook his head and grinned. "Fine, but I warn you, my neighborhood is nothing like yours." Tobi shrugged and motioned them towards his car.

Zetsu walked to Tobi's car and Tobi opened the passenger door and held it for Zetsu. Zetsu tossed his bag on the floor and climbed in. Tobi shut the door and went to the driver's side. They pulled out of the parking lot onto the street. Zetsu kicked back and relaxed as he sighed in relief that he wouldn't be walking home after all.

Zetsu gave Tobi the directions as they drove out of the rich side of town. As they approached the railroad tracks Zetsu watched Tobi's expression. Tobi never even flinched as they drove over them. Zetsu turned his head and looked out the window as they drove down the street.

It didn't take long to find the house as they pulled up to it. Tobi looked it over and noticed how casual and cozy it looked. It wasn't big but it was just the right size for the neighborhood. Zetsu grabbed his bag and opened the door. He got out of the car and was about to close the door when Tobi turned to him to ask him something.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Tobi asked. Zetsu smiled and nodded and motioned for him to follow him. Zetsu led the way into the house and showed him where the bathroom was. Zetsu walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and walked into the living room. He plopped onto the couch and opened his soda.

Tobi came out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Thank you. I will see you at school tomorrow." He said as he went to the door. Zetsu watched as Tobi opened the door and something inside of him made him want to stop him from leaving. Zetsu stood up and walked to the door and Tobi.

He reached out and grabbed Tobi by the arm and pulled him to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Tobi's. Tobi immediately wrapped his arms around Zetsu and eagerly kissed him back. Zetsu upped the anti and slipped his tongue inside of Tobi's mouth and began to grind his hips into his own.

Tobi moaned as Zetsu fed the fire with more need and passion. Tobi too was consumed by it as he let Zetsu explore and mold them together. Zetsu pulled away for a moment to allow air to enter his lungs. They both panted and clung to each other weakly as they stared into each other's eyes.

Zetsu took Tobi's hand and led him to his bedroom. Once there he immediately removed Tobi's jacket and his own. He pushed Tobi backwards until he toppled on the bed. Crawling up over him he began kissing Tobi once more with even more passion than before. Tobi wound his arms around Zetsu's neck and ran his fingers through Zetsu's green locks.

Zetsu ground down as Tobi ground up and both moaned when their erections rubbed together. Zetsu pulled back a little to get his hands up Tobi's shirt. Tobi released Zetsu so he too could slip his hands under the material of Zetsu's own shirt. They kneaded and rubbed as they connected in a passionate kiss yet again.

Zetsu took the liberty of removing Tobi's shirt. Tobi felt the need to return the favor and removed Zetsu's. The passion kicked up a notch and both boys were wanting so much more. Zetsu ground down again and caused both of them to shudder in need. Tobi whimpered as his pants constricted his hardened member.

Zetsu pulled back to look at Tobi and wondered at first what made him make such a sound. He looked down lower and noticed how hard Tobi was. "Let's take care of that, shall we?" Zetsu said. Tobi nodded eagerly. Zetsu smiled and undid Tobi's pants. He pulled them free of his body and tossed them to the floor.

Tobi sighed in relief as his member was freed from its constricting confines. He still wore his boxers but at least there was breathing room. Zetsu rubbed Tobi's crotch with his hand as he undid his own pants. He worked the material down as he continued to rub Tobi. Tobi moaned and writhed in delight as his body tingled all over.

Zetsu kicked his pants away and dropped to his knees on the floor. He pulled Tobi's boxers off of him and took Tobi's now weeping member into his hand. Tobi called out a few times as the pleasure ripped through him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could watch Zetsu and see what he was going to do next.

Zetsu smiled at him and took Tobi's member into his mouth. Tobi threw his head back and cried out in bliss. He was so happy he could burst and at the same time his heart pounded in his chest from a slight fear. He should stop this and not go any further until they knew each other better. But right now with Zetsu's mouth on his dick he just didn't give a damn.

Zetsu sucked and licked up and down on the shaft to the head. He could feel his own member begging to be let out. He slipped his boxers off and grabbed his own member with his free hand. He stroked it slowly at first. He groaned as he stroked it. It felt so good to be here with the boy who had been clouding his thoughts lately and to be like this.

Tobi cried out when Zetsu groaned. He could feel vibrations up and down his Shaft and it felt amazing. He had never done anything like this ever and it was so amazing to feel what he was feeling at this moment. Zetsu realized that his groan had made Tobi cry out in ecstasy so he began to moan more as his hand went faster on his own shaft. Tobi cried out again and again as a band of tightness formed in his stomach.

He grabbed the bed sheets as the band released and he came hard on Zetsu's tongue. Zetsu took it in stride and swallowed most of it. Zetsu held his hand up to Tobi's member as some cum spurted onto his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers and his thumb and then pressed it to Tobi's entrance.

Alarm bells should have been going off in Tobi's head that he was about to enter forbidden territory but instead he spread his legs wider and gave total access to Zetsu. Zetsu smiled and lubed Tobi's entrance with the cum on his fingers. Tobi moaned as his hole twitched. He wanted to feel the ultimate power of sex. To feel what everyone who ever had it talked about so immensely.

Zetsu pushed one finger into Tobi's tight heat. Tobi cried out from shock, pleasure, pain and fear. He tried to relax as Zetsu pushed it into his prostate. The feeling changed drastically and he was moaning in pleasure as his body began to heat up again and his member was rock hard once again.

Zetsu pushed the second finger in and repeated the same tactic. Tobi felt the discomfort of the fingers but he also felt the pleasure. So this is what people fretted about. Zetsu entered the third finger and began thrusting them in and out of Tobi. Tobi came up off the bed with the pleasure he was feeling in a loud guttural moan. Zetsu smiled to himself.

Zetsu thrusted his fingers a few more times and then removed them. Tobi whimpered at the loss. He pushed himself up onto his elbows once more to see why Zetsu had stopped and noticed that Zetsu was lubing up his own hardened member. Tobi blushed a little as he remembered seeing it in the bathroom that day and how he had fantasized about this moment.

Zetsu stepped back to Tobi and lifted his legs higher so he could get where he needed to be. Tobi lay back on the bed waiting for the moment when he would no longer be a virgin and get to experience the beauty of sex. Zetsu pushed his member into Tobi's tight entrance and Tobi arched his back as he came up off the bed in pain mixed with pleasure.

Zetsu began to thrust to ease the pain and he hit right on Tobi's prostate. Tobi cried out in pleasure as the pain ebbed away. Zetsu set the pace and began a rhythm. Tobi lay back again and allowed this feeling to take him over. It was all so surreal. He felt happy and sad and good and bad and he felt full. Most of all he felt complete.

Zetsu thrusted as he felt the coil in his stomach begin to bind. Tobi too was feeling that familiar tightness. They came together in a few more hard thrusts and both of them came on contact. Tobi cried out Zetsu's name and Zetsu moaned into Tobi's ear as he placed a kiss on Tobi's cheek.

They pulled apart and lay on the bed facing each other. Zetsu pulled the blankets up over their nakedness and Tobi blinked sleepily. "Do you have to go home right away?" Zetsu asked. Tobi smiled softly and shook his head.

"My parents won't even notice I am gone until tomorrow." He said sleepily.

"Good. Let's go to sleep." Zetsu said as he moved closer to Tobi. Tobi nodded and moved against Zetsu. They cuddled together and fell asleep holding each other. Outside the door Deidara stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 24

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 24

Morning would always come that was inevitable. The question was would there be regrets? Tobi opened his eyes to look over at Zetsu. Zetsu was awake and watching him cautiously. Tobi blushed and smiled as he thought back to the previous night. Zetsu smiled and relaxed a little. He was afraid that Tobi would wake up and then hate him for what had happened between them.

"Why did you let me make love to you last night? We barely know each other and yet you seemed so willing." Zetsu asked softly. Tobi looked into Zetsu's eyes. He was afraid of how to answer. He didn't love Zetsu. Or at least he didn't think he did, yet something about him drew him in and he wanted to be wanted.

"I'm not sure. You wanted me and I haven't really been wanted by anyone. My own parents don't even know where I am half the time. They just assume that I am where I should be. I hate it. I wish that they paid a little more attention. When you kissed me and took my hand to lead me here I was so happy because someone actually cared that I was there. I know I should have stopped it but I didn't want to. I really liked it. It was amazing to be wanted and for you to be here with me this morning feels nice." He said blushing as he looked away.

Now he just sounded needy and it was bound to drive Zetsu away. Zetsu reached out and put his hand on Tobi's cheek. He leaned down and kissed him softly. "I don't understand how someone could ignore you. You are a beautiful boy. I counted myself lucky that you allowed me so much freedom with you and your body. I expected you to haul off and slug me for kissing you. Never did I think you would allow someone like me to make love to you." Zetsu said sincerely.

Tobi looked shocked. He hadn't thought that Zetsu would have considered himself so unworthy of his time and his friendship. He really wasn't as shallow as most people thought. He leaned forward and hugged Zetsu. Their naked skin pressed together and the feeling of contentment came back to Tobi. "I like you Zetsu. I think I may even have deeper feelings for you. I can't say for sure but when I am with you it makes me feel better. I feel complete. I hope this isn't too much. I don't want you to push me away for being so needy. I just want you to know how I feel." Tobi said whispering the last sentence.

Zetsu smiled in relief. "I feel exactly the same way as you. I don't know what these feelings are but I would like to explore them and find out. You make me feel worth something." Zetsu said. Tobi pulled back to look at Zetsu. He smiled and kissed Zetsu's lips. "You make me feel worth something too. I want to explore this as well. I think maybe we would be good for each other." Tobi said. Zetsu nodded and held Tobi close. He kissed his cheek and they lay back down together to just be with each other.

Deidara struggled to open his eyes. He was so tired. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Oh yeah, that's right, he wasn't home. He and Sasori had kissed, talked, made love, talked, kissed, made love a second time and now he was tired. He finally managed to get his eyes focused. The bed was empty and he immediately began to panic. He hadn't heard Sasori get up. Now he was worried that this was the morning after one night stand kind of awkward.

Sasori came back into the room and smiled at Deidara. Deidara smiled unsurely. Sasori crawled back into the bed with Deidara and slid over next to him. He laid his head on Deidara's shoulder. "Morning. I had to get up to find my phone. Kisame texted me and I must have left it in the living room. It was annoying me." He grumbled sleepily. Deidara wrapped his arm around Sasori's back. "I was worried, un. I thought you were trying to avoid me." Deidara laughed nervously.

"After last night? I don't honestly see how that is even possible." Sasori said with a laugh of his own. He cuddled closer to the blond. Deidara held on tighter and laid his head on top of Sasori's. They were both exhausted from last night and they needed to talk. Deidara figured it was now or never. "So what actually happened between us last night, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Do you need me to remind you?" He asked sarcastically.

Deidara scoffed. "No, I mean, now what? Where do we go from here, un?" He asked and then yawned. Sasori thought for a second before his own yawn took him over. Deidara giggled. Sasori smiled. "Well let's assess. I like you. I really, really like you." Sasori said. Deidara blushed slightly. He smiled and nodded.

"I like you too, un. I like you a lot. The question is, do we like each other enough to fall in love, un?" Deidara asked with a blank expression. Sasori thought for a moment. "I think we do. I am already on my way to falling in love with you. Are you falling in love with me?" He asked returning the look. Deidara thought for a moment searching his feelings. "Yes, un. I believe I am." He answered surely.

Sasori nodded and then settled down against Deidara once more. "You are like the forbidden fruit. I want you but the consequences are most likely going to be the death of me." Sasori said. Deidara laughed. "You have no idea. If my dad found out that I was with you, especially like this; I think he would kill us both, un." Deidara said. Sasori nodded. "No doubt in my mind." He added. Deidara ran his fingers through the blood red hair.

"How will I ever be able to tell my parents about you, un?" Deidara asked more to himself than to Sasori. Sasori laughed. "It might be best if we kept this secret. At school we can be friends but here we can be more." Sasori said. Deidara sighed. "I hate that I would have to hide it, un. I want to be with you without worrying what someone will think." He said sadly. Sasori looked up at him. "Deidara I think you would be asking for all sorts of trouble. Not just from your parents but from kids at school as well. I am a punk from the ghettos and you are a rich boy from a prominent neighborhood. I couldn't bare it if someone was mean to you because of me." He said firmly.

Deidara smiled and leaned down to kiss Sasori's lips. He nodded once more. He knew Sasori was right. "Okay, we will keep it secret, but only for a while, un. I don't want to be away from you all the time. I might get lonely." He said with a smile. Sasori gave him a pout. "What happens when you get lonely?" He asked. Deidara blushed and then grinned. "Use your imagination, un." He said wickedly. Sasori smiled broadly. He pulled the blankets back up over their heads and they began a repeat of the previous night.


	26. Chapter 25

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 25

Tues. Afternoon

The day had dragged on for Sasuke. He had seen the looks and the motions of his friends and the punks. He didn't like it. It was wrong to let this continue. His mind seemed to keep him from focusing on anything but. Now he knew he had to talk to one of the punks. He had to stop this from happening.

He could talk to the blue skinned kid but he couldn't help but think that his brother was a little to deep in with him. He tossed that idea. He could talk to that red head but he seemed like the type that would tell him to mind his own business and possibly punch him. He quickly discarded that idea.

He could talk to the guy with the scars if he didn't seem so unapproachable he might have. There was that weird kid with green hair. He could talk to him maybe. Then again the kid was too weird to talk to. He thought about his options and noticed they were dwindling. There was the red head that Naruto had stood up to but he couldn't even bring himself to think that. The kid was Emo.

That left the raven haired one. He seemed like he too had a problem with all of this. He seemed like the best candidate. He sighed and tried to focus on the board. The raven haired boy floated into his mind again. He wondered what the kid's story was. He wasn't curious because he wanted to be best friends with him. He just couldn't understand why the kid seemed so normal.

He shook his head and focused once more on the board. The board seemed to blur and his mind ran away again. He sighed heavily again and sat back in his seat in defeat. So much for actually getting anything done in this class. He continued to think about the punks and how they had invaded his life.

Naruto thought about his dream of Gaara. He blushed like mad. He couldn't believe that he would dreamed of kissing him. He had tried so hard to shake the dream. Sasuke had asked him a dozen times today if he was okay. Was he okay? Hell no! He had a dream about kissing one of the enemy punk boys his father had told him to stay away from.

Of course his dad didn't know that he was having sexual dreams about a punk boy with blood red hair and emerald green eyes. Oh those eyes. They seemed to draw him in. He did everything he could to avoid looking at the boy today. Every time he did however he was drawn into the kiss again. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He had never been so nervous or anxious in his life.

He glanced over from his desk and caught Gaara's eye. Oh wow, those eyes. He began to feel a heat spread through his abdomen and a tightening in his midsection. He would have groaned except that the whole class would have heard and began to wonder if he was okay or not. He pulled his eyes away from the red head and forced himself not to look back.

Gaara wondered what was up with the blond today. He was uncharacteristically nervous around him. Not that they had ever hung out but he was even more distanced than normal. He noticed that when he looked at him he would blush and have to look away. Gaara couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe the boy had developed a weird crush on him. He almost scoffed aloud.

That was too funny. A rich pretty boy having a crush on him? That wasn't likely. Still he wondered what was up with the blond. He had thought about the blond from time to time and even considered him cute. He had fantasized about the boy a couple of times during his hands on moments. He wasn't ashamed. He knew good looking when he seen it. He looked back towards the teacher and then caught the blond looking over at him again.

Again a blush spread across the blonde's face and he looked away again. Gaara wanted to scream. He wanted to go over and shake the boy until his teeth rattled and ask him "What for the love of god what?" He of course would do no such thing but he wanted to know what was going on in the blonde's mind. He began reading his book and ignoring the blonde. The blonde however kept looking over at him.

Class finally let out and Naruto jumped to his feet as quick as possible. He was one of the first kids to leave the room. Gaara was a little peeved. He wanted to ask the blonde if he had a problem. Instead he walked to his locker and Sai joined him from another class. "This day is too long." Sai groaned. Gaara smiled and laughed. "Tell e about it. I can't wait for the final bell." Gaara said. Sai nodded in agreement. They headed to their final class of the day.

Gaara sat at his desk and watched as the kids filled the room. Naruto was in this class as well. Oh goody. He had another hour of watching the blonde look at him and then blush and then look away to look back again. He almost groaned. Someone whispered in Naruto's ear and he nodded. He got up and moved to the seat next to Gaara. Gaara really wanted to groan now.

Instead he acted as though it was no big deal and ignored the blonde for the entire hour. Naruto was a little upset that Gaara didn't even look at him. Then he almost face palmed himself. Why did he even care that the red head was ignoring him? That was a good thing, wasn't it? Of course it was. They were different. Naruto came from a prestigious family and Gaara was…..What was Gaara?

Naruto almost groaned aloud. He found he didn't know what Gaara was and that bothered him. Did Gaara have both parents? Did he have one? Was he an orphan? Where did Gaara live? Obviously not in a good part of town. Not by the way he wore the eyeliner. People would disapprove of the Emo kid.

He rubbed his temples. Gaara was a mystery to him and he wanted to know all about him. He put his head on his desk with a thud. Gaara did look that time. He wondered what the hell was bugging the blonde so much. He shook his head and went back to ignoring the blonde. Naruto was so lost in his own world he didn't even realize that his phone vibrated.

He finally opened it and looked at the text from Sasuke. "Meet me by our lockers after class. I have to get a homework assignment and then we can go home." It read. Naruto texted back a quick okay and put his phone back. He looked over at Gaara and seen that his lips were moving as he read from his book quietly. He studied those lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they were in his dream.

He forced his eyes away from the red head's lips and tried to focus on….oh no he was hard….again. Why did this keep happening? He just wanted to die and be done with it. Unfortunately he couldn't. He was stuck here with a growing problem and no relief in sight. He almost cried when the bell finally rang. He jumped up and headed out the door again like the class before. He needed to go to the bathroom and talk himself down.

He managed after a few minutes to calm his body down enough to safely exit the bathroom. He needed to find Sasuke and go home. The sooner he got away from Gaara the better. He was sure he couldn't handle one more encounter with the red head and be able to walk away without doing something forbidden.


	27. Chapter 26

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 26

Sasuke walked down the hall. He had been collecting a homework assignment from his teacher and it took a little longer than he would have liked. He now headed to his locker to grab his bag and look for Naruto. He didn't see the blonde anywhere and so he walked toward the exit and happened to see Sai closing his own locker.

Sasuke stopped to talk to Sai as he walked towards the door. "Hey do you think we could talk for a minute?" Sasuke asked. Sai stopped and thought for a moment. He nodded and they walked out the door. He had to wait on Gaara anyway so what was the harm?

They walked outside to the parking lot and stopped at Sai's truck. "I think maybe I know what you are going to say." Sai said. Sai nodded. "I think our friends are getting too close to each other. Sasuke said.

Sai nodded. "I just don't want to see any of my friends get in trouble by your friend's parents. We parentless kids won't have a hope in hell of defending ourselves against parentals with money." Sai stated. Sasuke looked at Sai in wonder he had to agree.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Sasuke asked. Sai sighed. He looked out at the traffic passing the school. "My dad is an alcoholic and he takes of for long periods of time. I don't know my mom; she took off when I was three. I barely remember her." Sai said.

Sasuke felt awful for even asking. His face took on a sullen look and he looked away from Sai in shame. Sai noticed and shook his head. "Hey don't feel sorry for me. I am doing fine without them. I take care of myself. I always have and I always will." Sai said.

Sasuke turned a slight shade of pink at being called out on his emotions. Sai smiled softly. "So about this thing with our friends. Maybe we can try talking some sense into them huh?" Sai asked. Sasuke smiled back softly. "Yeah maybe." Sasuke agreed.

Gaara began walking down the hall and noticed the blonde kid who had confronted him and Sasori, running around looking for something or someone. He seen Gaara and the first thing he did was blush as his dream came back to him.

The red head walked up to him and stopped. "Looking for someone?" Gaara asked. Naruto blushed slightly at the sexiness of Gaara's voice. He nodded and looked away in hopes Gaara wouldn't see his blush.

Gaara of course had noticed but couldn't figure out why the blonde was blushing around him. He shrugged it off and looked toward the exit. "I can help you look if you want. I need to find Sai anyway." Gaara suggested.

"Thanks that would make things easier." Naruto said looking up at Gaara sheepishly. Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto in confusion. He wondered what was up with the blonde's behavior. They turned and walked toward the gymnasium.

Gaara had an inkling that Sai was probably out in the parking lot waiting on him but he felt compelled to help Naruto find who he was looking for. He had a feeling that it was the youngest Uchiha that he was searching for.

They walked into the gymnasium to find it dark and empty. They decided to cut across it to get to another section of the school. As they walked through the gym Naruto slowed down immensely as he looked around the gym trying to focus his eyes.

"Are you coming?" Gaara asked. Naruto jumped and made a squeaky sound as he tried to find Gaara in the darkened room. The windows at the top of the building were so small they didn't help at all. Naruto moved a little faster and collided with Gaara.

They tumbled to the ground Naruto laying on top of Gaara. Gaara raised his head up to see where Naruto was and if he was okay only to have Naruto move towards his face at the same time. Gaara's lips brushed across the corner of Naruto's mouth.

They froze in position. Naruto was still laying on top of Gaara and now their faces were so close. Gaara took the initiative to pull Naruto's head down and kissed his nose and then his mouth. Naruto pressed forward into Gaara's lips in return.

They moved their mouths against he others as Naruto relaxed on top of Gaara. His dream was sort of coming true. He had dreamed about kissing Gaara and he had enjoyed it. He now felt it for real and he found it was even better than his dream.

Gaara ran his hand over Naruto's back tightening his hold on Naruto. He pressed his tongue into the softness of Naruto's lips and Naruto opened up on contact. Gaara slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and began to rub against his tongue with his own.

Naruto moaned as Gaara's hand found its way up Naruto's shirt. He could feel Gaara's cool hand on his heated skin on his side. He moved closer to the hand and allowed Gaara to slip his hand into the back of his pants.

He knew he should be stopping this but for some crazy reason he didn't want to. Gaara ran his hand further into Naruto's pants and rubbed the bare skin of his ass. He kneaded and glided his hand. The feather touches and the rough kneading was making Naruto crazy with lust.

Gaara slipped his hand further as he slipped it between Naruto's legs and pressed a finger against his entrance. Naruto pushed himself up to meet the finger. He had never had anything that close before and he was so desperate for it now.

Gaara broke the kiss to nuzzle Naruto's cheek and neck. He held the blonde tight and slipped his finger inside of Naruto. Naruto gasped out in surprise and pain and then Gaara was rubbing a spot inside of him that had him seeing stars.

Naruto panted and moaned and cried out as Gaara assaulted his prostate. Naruto clung desperately to Gaara trying to get his mind to clear of the euphoric fog he was feeling. Gaara kept up the pleasure and upped the ecstasy by slipping in a second finger.

Naruto lay his head on Gaara's shoulder and continually moaned and whimpered from the bliss. His cock was pressed into Gaara's groin and his pants were so tight. He was in pain and pleasure at the same time and he couldn't focus for long on any one thing.

He gave a long cry of passion as he climaxed in his pants. Gaara pulled his fingers free and went back to kissing Naruto's lips as he held him. Naruto panted and closed his eyes, he had never felt something so good and if that felt good he wondered how sex would feel.

Gaara pushed Naruto back onto his knees while he stood up and then pulled the blonde with him. Naruto leaned heavily and unsteadily against Gaara. They walked out of the gym to a bathroom and Naruto went into a stall to clean up while Gaara washed his hands.

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror wondering what the hell he was thinking. He looked a little longer and then shrugged. Oh well what was done was done and Naruto had certainly seemed to enjoy it. Gaara dried his hands and Naruto came out of the stall.

He blushed as he looked at Gaara. Gaara smiled at him and they exited the bathroom. "I think I will go wait for Sasuke at his car." Naruto said shyly. Gaara nodded and they exited the school. They walked out to the parking lot to find the two boys they were supposed to ride home with.

Naruto blushed hard and climbed into Sasuke's car. Sasuke furrowed his brow at his friends' behavior. Gaara smirked and climbed in the truck. Sai stepped back from the truck for a moment.

"Well I guess I will see you later." He said as he headed to the drivers side. Sasuke nodded and walked to his car. Naruto had a secretive look on his face and Sai noticed that Gaara did as well.


	28. Chapter 27

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 27

The next couple of days were spent trying to keep secrets from everyone. Itachi would try not to look over at Kisame every five seconds and Deidara couldn't keep from staring at Sasori. Hidan was keeping his looks in check but he was grinning like an idiot. Tobi was way too quiet and every time he looked in Zetsu's direction it was obvious something had happened between the two. Deidara of course knew exactly what that was.

Naruto was red from the time he walked through the doors in the morning until they left to go home. He would look at Gaara and Gaara would give him a wink and that was all it took to make him turn the color of Gaara's hair. Kakuzu did his best to act as though nothing was going on. Sasuke was the only one other than Sai that could keep from making faces or acting completely out of character.

Sasuke sighed. He felt it was too late to tell his friends and brother to steer clear of the punks. It was Friday after school and Sai walked up to Sasuke. "Do you get the feeling that something has happened and that it would be pointless to even bother?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I don't get it. A few days ago things weren't exactly normal but now they are downright weird." Sasuke said. Sai nodded this time.

"Sasori wait, un." Deidara said as Sasori was headed to his car. Sasori turned around and smiled at the blonde. Deidara walked to Sasori's car with him and leaned against the car. "What's up, Dei?" Sasori asked. "Danna, I think I have fallen in love with you, un." Deidara said. Sasori turned the same shade as his hair at the nickname. "Danna? What is up with that?" He asked. Deidara frowned. "I tell you I think I love you and your worried about the nickname I called you, un?" He said under his breath.

"I'm sorry. It is just that the nickname means Husband or master. I think I love you too, Dei. I can't say that I don't. You are special to me." Sasori said. He leaned closer to Dei. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Sasori asked. Deidara blushed and looked around. He stepped over to the car door and climbed in, pulling Sasori with him. Sasori pulled the door closed. Deidara slid over and climbed in Sasori's lap. "Yes, un. Kiss me, Danna." He said. Sasori obliged and kissed Deidara softly. Deidara moaned in content.

Kakuzu was getting into his truck and Hidan came over to him. "Hey can I come over for the weekend? My parents are gone on another business trip so I will be alone all weekend." Hidan said. Kakuzu smiled. "I would love that. Get in the truck and we will work out details later." Kakuzu said. Hidan climbed in and sat in the middle. He didn't care who seen him. Kakuzu put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. He wrapped his arm around Hidan as he drove to his trailer.

Sai was walking to his truck when he saw Naruto standing at the truck door talking to Gaara. Sasuke ran into Sai as Sai stopped short. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Yep they were too late. "So are you free this weekend?" Gaara was asking Naruto. Naruto blushed but nodded. I don't have anything going on." He said. Gaara smiled. "I will pick you up at the mall and we will go to my house and hang out if that is okay." Gaara said. Naruto couldn't speak all he could do was nod. He was so excited.

Sasuke pulled him away from the truck so Sai could leave. Naruto waved to Gaara. "What time should I be there?" He asked. "10:00 am. I will be there." Gaara said. Naruto blushed and smiled. "Okay, so tomorrow then." Naruto said. Gaara nodded. Sasuke pulled him into the car. "Naruto are you out of your mind?" He asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Maybe, but I don't care." He said. Sasuke sighed and started the car. He drove out of the parking lot. Itachi and Tobi were sitting in Itachi's car.

Zetsu was on the side Tobi was on and Kisame was walking to Sasori's car. Itachi got out and chased him down. "Kisame wait. Kisame turned around and smiled at the sight of Itachi rushing towards him. "Hey, Itachi." Kisame said with a knowing smile. Itachi blushed. "Hey are you doing anything tonight or tomorrow?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded. I have to work tomorrow later in the afternoon." He said. Itachi sighed. "Well can I come over tonight?" He asked. Kisame beamed. "Of course but how are you going to get passed your parents?" He asked.

"Easy, I will tell them I am staying at one of my friends. They never check because they trust me." He said with a smile. Kisame nodded. He was impressed. Itachi looked over to see Tobi getting out of his car and heading to Sasori's. Sasori was getting out of his car and walking to the drivers' side. He had climbed in the passenger side to kiss his blonde and now realized he was the one driving. Deidara wasn't exiting the car either. Itachi grinned. It seemed they were all up to no good and this was getting interesting. Itachi stepped back and pulled out his cell phone.

He called home and told his mom that he was staying at Deidara's house and wasn't going to come home first. She said "be safe and come home by Sunday." He hung up his phone and smiled at Kisame. He led Kisame to his car and gave him the keys. Kisame slid behind the wheel and Itachi curled up on the front seat next to him. They drove to Kisame's apartment and went inside. Once inside they kissed and felt each other up. They stumbled to the bedroom where they lay on the bed and made out the rest of the afternoon.

Deidara sat on the couch with Sasori as he did his normal after school routine. Flip through channels and pig out on junk food. Tobi and Zetsu had gone to Zetsu's room and were now undressing each other in an attempt to repeat the first time they had had sex. Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting on the couch and Kakuzu was rubbing Hidan's bare shoulders. They had stripped and climbed on the couch to be skin on skin and see where things led.

Gaara sat on his bed thinking about the blonde who had broken into his world. He was sure he just liked to play with the blonde but it seemed it was a little more than that. He was going to take the blonde's virginity after all. He grinned and laid down to take a nap. Down the hall he could hear Sai talking to someone. He shrugged and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you called to let me know you were alive?" Sai asked. The man gave Sai a drunken glare. He couldn't even focus so he was glaring at the fridge. Sai scoffed and turned his head. He had had enough of this. He picked up the phone and left the room. He called the clinic he had been needing to call for the last five years. He knew it was the right thing to do but committing ones father took a lot of guts. He now found he had them after all.


	29. Chapter 28

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 28

That night was the longest of Sai's life. The orderly's who came for his father practically got their heads torn off by one angry drunk. Gaara stood by Sai's side all the time offering moral support. Sai felt awful. Especially when his father called him a traitor and two faced. He then went as far as to blame Sai for his mother's disappearance. Sai knew it was all the alcohol talking but it didn't hurt any less. He needed some air and he needed it now.

He smiled at Gaara and grabbed the keys to his truck. He went for a drive to clear his head. He will never know how or why he ended up here but he was sitting in the rich neighborhood. He drove slowly and almost trance like. He passed a house a little ways down the road with a boy sitting on the porch who looked rather familiar. He stopped at the curb and got out of the truck. He walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. Sasuke looked up from his homework. He was a little startled at first.

"Sai what are you doing here?" He asked. Sai laughed. "Honestly, I have no clue. I saw you and just stopped to say hi. I was just out driving to clear my head and somehow ended up here." He said. Sasuke slid over on the step. "Want to sit?" He asked. Sai shrugged and sat down. "Anything you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked. Sai let out a breath. "Nah, it's just that my dad came back tonight and I had him committed to rehab." He said. Sasuke gasped.

"Wow, Sai that really sucks. I'm sorry." Sasuke said placing his hand on Sai's arm. Sai looked at Sasuke. His look was so sincere. There was no pity in the black orbs only compassion. Sai felt he could stay in those orbs forever. It was like magnetism was pulling them closer. Next thing he knew his lips were on Sasuke's and they were leaning into the kiss at the same time. There was no tongue or lust in the kiss just tenderness. Sasuke recovered first and he pulled away instantly.

Sai recovered too and then stood as if he were being chased by the devil. "I should go. It is late and I have homework to do." He said. He walked away without a look to Sasuke and all of a sudden Sasuke felt exposed. He took his homework and went inside as Sai drove away. Sai made it home in record time. Gaara was waiting up for his friend to make sure he made it back okay. Once Sai was inside he went to bed to try to sleep. His date with Naruto in the morning was keeping him from sleeping at all.

10:00 am on the dot Gaara was at the mall. He walked into food court; a flash of blonde was before him bouncing excitedly. "You're here. I am so happy to see you." Naruto said. Gaara smiled. "I'm happy to see you too. Are you ready?" He asked the giddy blonde. Naruto blushed and nodded eagerly. They left the mall and got into Sai's truck. Gaara reached over and grabbed Naruto's seat belt. He pulled it across Naruto's lap and Naruto melted. He turned red and smiled uncontrollably. Gaara grinned.

They drove to Gaara and Sai's trailer and Sai was still sleeping. Gaara took Naruto's hand and led him into his bedroom. Naruto looked around the small room and smiled. It was cozy and it looked really neat to him. Gaara crawled onto his bed and pulled the willing blonde with him. Naruto lay his head against Gaara's shoulder and Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand. He intertwined their fingers and pulled Naruto up to face level. He kissed Naruto softly and began laying butterfly kisses all over Naruto's lips.

Naruto smiled into the kiss. Gaara was killing him slowly with tenderness. Gaara took Naruto's light jacket off of him and tossed it to the end of the bed. He ran his hands all over Naruto's thin shirt loving the way that Naruto wiggled with the touches. Naruto was practically climbing on top of Gaara. He was silently begging for more of the sweet pleasure Gaara had given him in the gym. His body was aching for it. He tried to stay calm and let things happen but it was taking too long.

He pressed his groin against Gaara's hip trying to relieve the ache in his midsection. Gaara laughed softly. Naruto frowned. "It's not funny." He whined softly. Gaara slid his hands down to Naruto's pants and slid one into the back of his pants the way he had in the gym. Naruto was way too eager. He pressed his butt against Gaara's hand before Gaara could position his fingers. Gaara tried not to laugh but it was so cute the way Naruto was practically forcing it himself.

Naruto whined again and Gaara finally managed to get his fingers in the right position. He rubbed the entrance and had to hold Naruto still as he guided his fingers into him. Naruto let out a content sigh and then a moan. His pants were way too tight. Gaara undid the snap and then slid the zipper loosening the material. Naruto kicked off his shoes the best he could with Gaara assaulting his prostate and then helped Gaara slide his pants down. Naruto was blushing like mad but he was too far gone to care.

Gaara kept thrusting his fingers making Naruto mewl and he grabbed Naruto's member, stroking lightly. Naruto jerked from the pleasure and cried out softly as the pleasure washed over him. Gaara was beginning to feel the effects of the moment himself. His pants were uncomfortable and his member throbbed with need. Naruto threw his hand out to grip the bed and gripped Gaara instead. He pulled his hand back instantly like he had been burned. Gaara gasped from the contact and then the loss of.

Naruto then put his attention to the crotch of Gaara's pants. He could see the bulge and wondered if he felt the need to be touched too. He reached over and shyly undid Gaara's pants. Gaara smiled and helped Naruto get his pants off of him with one hand. The other still remained in Naruto. Once Gaara was bare Naruto began to touch him. Gaara's breath hitched when Naruto would rub up and down on it. A thought occurred to Naruto that when two people had sex they both gained pleasure from it. At least he had heard.

He pulled himself free of Gaara's fingers and almost whined from the loss. He crawled over the top of Gaara and sat on his lap, straddling Gaara's hips. Gaara held his member in his hand and guided it into Naruto as Naruto slid down. There was pain and there was pleasure and a few tears as Naruto stretched over the intruding organ. Once Gaara was in he began to rhythmically thrust in and out of him making Naruto cry out in bliss and see stars. It wasn't long and they were both calling out to each other. Their hands roamed over each others bodies and became quickly annoyed by the shirts that got in the way.

They tore each others shirts off pf the other and tossed them carelessly to the floor. They continued to run their hands all over each other and Gaara grabbed Naruto's member which was now weeping. He stroked up and down on him making Naruto wiggle around. The both came simultaneously, holding onto each other and trying to keep focused on each others faces. Gaara placed small kisses all over Naruto's lips and chin. Naruto lay his head on Gaara's chest and tried to catch his breath. Gaara pulled out of Naruto and held Naruto on his chest in the same position. They slept for a couple of hours after.

Itachi woke up to find Kisame already up and gone from the room. He got up and searched the room for something to cover up his nakedness. He finally settled on Kisame's button up shirt. He slipped it on and rolled up the sleeves. The shirt dwarfed him by a lot. He found Kisame in the kitchen making breakfast. Itachi slid into a chair at the kitchen table. He had gone back home after his father beat him up against Kisame's wishes. His mother still cared and his brother was there. He had simply stayed away from his father.

He and Kisame had worked out a plan that he would start getting his stuff together a little at a time and he would finally tell his parents that he was gay and then move in with Kisame. He was already working on getting emancipated. Kisame was only worried about how things could go wrong before then. Kisame had asked Itachi several times if he was sure he wanted to give up his rich life. Itachi said that being with Kisame was way better than getting everything you wanted. Kisame was so happy he could have died.

Deidara woke to the smell of soap and shampoo. He could hear water running from the bathroom in the shower and he crawled slowly out of bed. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and went to search for his red headed boyfriend. He opened the bathroom door a crack. "Danna?" He called softly. "Yeah Dei, come on in the waters nice." Sasori said back. Deidara slipped inside the bathroom and dropped the blanket to the floor. He climbed in the shower into the waiting arms of Sasori.

Meanwhile down the hall Zetsu and Tobi were awake and caressing the others skin. Tobi lay in Zetsu's arms and Zetsu was holding him tight. They may not be in love yet but it sure felt like they were on their way. Zetsu leaned down and kissed Tobi and Tobi crawled on top of Zetsu. Zetsu ground their hips together and they both moaned. They were both smirking as Tobi slid onto Zetsu's member. Zetsu pulled the blankets up over their heads and they began making love.

Kakuzu and Hidan sat on the couch. Hidan was lying on Kakuzu's shoulder as Kakuzu told him about his childhood and his parents. Up until the accident he had a pretty normal life. Hidan would squeeze Kakuzu's hand once in a while to let him know he was there and he could lean on him any time he needed to. Kakuzu was grateful for the support he was getting from his lover and partner in life. That is how he now seen him. Hidan was his everything and he couldn't bear to think of life without him.


	30. Chapter 29

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 29

Hidan yawned. He looked at the time. It was a little after 10:00 pm and he was once again home alone. His parents went on another business trip that would be two weeks long. He was getting mighty sick of this. He had no problem with his parents going on a business trip once in a while but now they were more frequent and lasted up to three weeks at times. He got up and grabbed his coat.

He grabbed his backpack, a change of clothes and his car keys. He drove to Kakuzu's trailer and knocked on the door. Kakuzu was sleeping soundly until the knock roused him from sleep. 'Who in the hell could that be?' He thought groggily as he opened the door. Hidan stood before him and he stepped back to allow his boyfriend access. "Hidan, what are you doing here so late?" He asked trying to get awake.

"My parents are on another business trip. I hate being alone all the time so I thought I would come here. Sorry I woke you." He said. Kakuzu gave him a small smile and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay. I am glad you came here. I don't like you being alone either. Let's go to bed." He said as he led Hidan down the hall to his room. Hidan was all too happy to go.

Tobi lay on his bed. He giggled as he listened to Zetsu tell him all the things he wanted to do with him. They were on the phone. Tobi was reluctant to go home when he would be ignored anyway. His parents had gotten to the point that they barely noticed him. He stayed away as much as possible due tot the fact that when he was around his parents they would ask questions about things that already happened a year ago. They had no idea what their son was into these days.

He didn't really care because he could spend time with Zetsu and his parents wouldn't know until a year later. It was pathetic really. Maybe part of it was his own doing but he couldn't say he hadn't tried to get his parents interest in his life. All he ever got was a "that's nice. Stay out of trouble." From them. He just figured it was easier to give up then to get nothing in return for his efforts.

He rolled over to look at the time. It was going on 11:00 pm by now and he knew they would both be tired tomorrow at school. He told Zetsu that he needed to get some sleep and that he would see him at school. Zetsu agreed and they hung up, both in a very chipper mood. Zetsu had to admit that the more time he spent with Tobi the harder he fell for him. He was certain they were on their way to falling in love.

Itachi lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was almost done with his emancipation. All he had to do was get the papers from the judge. He had given Kisame's address so it wouldn't cause an unnecessary war. He had packed four boxes and taken them to Kisame's already. It wouldn't take long before he had it all packed and he would be gone. He loved his mother and Sasuke but he couldn't live a lie. He was gay and he was in love with Kisame.

He was happy for once in his life. He would leave all of this behind to be with Kisame. He would give anything to be with Kisame tonight if he could. He hoped the papers would come from the judge soon. He had already gone to the meeting with the judge and the judge looked confident. He had told the judge the truth. He had told her that he was gay and that he couldn't live in house where he wouldn't be accepted. The judge had signed the document and he had signed it as well.

All he had to do was wait for the actual legal document. The judge said in the time between that she could easily change her mind if anything arose to make her do so. Also if anything came up to stop the proceedings then it would be reviewed before she signed off on the original. He kept his fingers crossed that nothing would stand in his way of being with Kisame permanently. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He had become accustomed to sleeping with Kisame and his bed felt wrong with just him in it.

Deidara lay awake thinking about Sasori and how he loved to be with him. He had gotten to where he hated coming home. He loved his parents but he loved Sasori more. He was absolutely sure that he and Sasori would be together after high school. He wanted to be with him now but he knew it wouldn't happen unless he could come up with a miracle. He sighed deeply and rolled over to face the window. He was completely gone. He had let himself fall as far as he could with Sasori and he didn't want to be picked up. He loved Sasori plain and simple.

Sasuke was laying awake as well. He couldn't shake the kiss he and Sai had shared. What had that been about anyway? He was sure he hadn't done anything to make Sai think he wanted it. Had he? No, of course he hadn't. He and Sai were the ones against the whole rich and poor mixing thing. Weren't they? He almost growled at himself for his indecision. He was sure it was bad but then why did Sai's kiss feel so good? Great, he was now sucked into the poor kids world by a single kiss. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he assumed it was. Maybe just maybe he was heading in the right direction.

Naruto was also awake. He couldn't get Gaara out of his head. He had loved every second of the time they spent together. They had slept for half the day and then had sex again before Gaara took him back to the mall to be picked up by his mom. Naruto was happy. Genuinely happy. He had never felt so good about anything in his life. Now he just had to convince his parents that he was gay and that Gaara was a good person. Only fear wouldn't let him say a word. He would keep quiet about it all for now. Until he could get the courage to break his parents heart's that is.

School drug, as it always did. Kakuzu and Hidan had disappeared for lunch and Kisame and Itachi were sitting on the ground under a tree in the schoolyard. Itachi no longer cared who knew about him and Kisame. Deidara and Sasori had joined them and they were all laughing and having a good time. Tobi and Zetsu were sitting in Tobi's car in the parking lot. Tobi had decided it was time to let Zetsu know how he felt about him. Meanwhile Sasuke was looking for Sai who seemed to be avoiding him.

Naruto was with Gaara in the darkened gym once more. They made out on the bleachers as Gaara touched Naruto everywhere. Naruto wanted to attack Gaara right here on the bleachers. He knew he would have to wait and so he pouted. Gaara could see him just enough in the dark to know he was pouting. He kissed Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear. "I will give you what you want soon. We just have to be patient." He said. Naruto blushed but nodded.

School let out and Itachi and Kisame sat on the hood of Itachi's car. Kisame reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Itachi who looked at him in annoyance. These were the papers he had been waiting for from the judge. "I didn't want to give them to you this morning if they don't work in our favor." Kisame said with a shrug. Itachi sighed but nodded. He peeled the flap back and pulled the papers from the envelope. He opened them up and began reading.

"We are happy to inform you that your request for emancipation has been approved. Blah, blah, blah." He read all he needed to know. He threw his arms around Kisame's neck. Kisame held him tight and they kissed right there in front of the entire school. Gasps could be heard throughout the parking lot. Itachi didn't care. He was free to be with Kisame and no one could stop him. He had only to finish getting his stuff and move in the rest of the way with Kisame. Life was grand for Itachi right now.

"Itachi, what's up?" Sasuke asked concerned. Itachi smiled at his brother. "I am moving in with Kisame." He said confidently. Sasuke's jaw hit the ground. "Dad will never let you." Sasuke said smugly. Itachi smiled again. He handed the papers to Sasuke and let Kisame draw him into a hug. Sasuke was beyond shocked as he read the papers. He handed them back to Itachi and paled. "You are emancipated. You are leaving me." He said accusingly.

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke, I will still be your brother. We will still see each other at school and you can come over and see me anytime you want." Itachi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke thought about it. He smiled softly and then nodded. "Okay, you're right. We can still see each other." He said. Itachi nodded and smiled back at Sasuke. He was so damn happy that he felt like exploding. "Come on Sasuke, we need to go home so I can pack and then I can drop the bomb on Mom and Dad." Itachi said.

He hugged Kisame once more and moved to get in the car. "I will see you tonight, at home." Itachi said with a grin. Kisame was grinning from ear to ear as well. He nodded and headed to Sasori's car. Deidara was just climbing out of it as Kisame approached. Deidara ran to Itachi's car and climbed in the back seat as they were pulling out of the parking lot. They stopped and picked up Tobi as they entered the street. They all waved and were out of sight. Zetsu and Sasori sat up front while Kisame sat in back.

Kakuzu rode with Hidan and Hidan was taking Naruto home as well. He had to stop and get some more clothes. He planned on staying with Kakuzu until his parents were due back. They got into Hidan's car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sai and Gaara were in Sai's truck. Sai had managed to avoid Sasuke all day. He hadn't meant to kiss him and now he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He just needed time to figure it out. Gaara was on cloud nine. He had never expected to end up with someone like Naruto and now that he had it made everything worth while.


	31. Chapter 30

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 30

Itachi packed quickly. He needed to have everything ready for when he told his parents the news. He texted all of his friends and let them know of the news hitting send to all. It wouldn't be long and he would be in Kisame's arms and he wouldn't have to lie to his parents about girls or stupid stuff like that. His dad already knew he was gay thanks to having his friends spy on him. What he didn't know was that Itachi could care less about what his father thought.

He had taken a beating the last time he had come home from Kisame's and his father had told him that it had better be a stupid phase he was going thorough and that it had better be over with. Oh how little his fathers mind was. Itachi had simply said "Yes father" and left it at that. Now he would tell his father the truth with his mother present to save him some bruises. The last of his stuff was packed. He carried the box and two bags down to his car.

Daddy gave him the car and daddy could easily taketh it away. He wasn't worried though. His father would be too busy trying to comprehend what was said before he realized that Itachi had taken his car. He placed the bags in the trunk and the box in the back seat. He walked back into the house and went into the kitchen where he knew both of his parents were.

"Mother, Father, I need to tell you both something." He said as he waited for their attention. They both turned to him and waited expectantly. "I am gay. I can't pretend that I am not. I won't live a lie and I won't live under your rules if your rules are for me to pretend to be someone I am not. I am moving out. You won't have to worry about me Mother. I will be fine. Oh these are for you." He said as he handed over the papers from the judge. He didn't need them anymore.

He turned from the room and walked out the front door. He started his car and drove away from his rich life. He was all too happy to leave it behind because nothing in the world could compare to Kisame. He was truly happy and that was all he wanted out of life. He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and Kisame was there to meet him. He pulled Itachi into his arms and they kissed.

"Have you been waiting all this time for me?" Itachi asked. Kisame laughed. "I have been waiting for you for years." He said as he released Itachi and took the box from the backseat. Itachi grabbed the two bags and they went into the apartment. Kisame kicked the door shut and put the box on the floor in the living room. Itachi locked the door and he and Kisame curled up on the couch together to hold each other and wait for the excitement to die down a little. They probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight but that was okay. They were together now forever and no one could stop them.

Deidara about passed out when he got Itachi's text. He read it several times trying to make it sink in. Itachi had been emancipated and was now living with Kisame. He wished he could text Sasori but cell phones were a luxury that he couldn't afford. He would have to wait tot see him at school which sucked because Deidara wanted to see him now. He sighed and threw himself onto his bed. He was trying to understand how Itachi could be so calm about it all.

Hidan shouted and jumped up and down like a school girl. Kakuzu looked at him like he had lost his mind. He handed the phone over to Kakuzu who read the text and then blinked a couple of times trying to make heads or tails of the message. Itachi was now living with Kisame? When the hell did that happen? Kakuzu handed the phone back and sat on the couch looking troubled. How was Kisame supposed to afford to take care of an extra person? Hidan climbed on Kakuzu's lap and kissed his lips.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan and all thoughts of Kisame and Itachi were gone as he laid Hidan back onto the couch and began kissing his lips down to his neck, off came the shirt so he could kiss his chest and stomach and the pants followed suit. Hidan put his phone on the coffee table to wrap his fingers in Kakuzu's brunette locks. He was happy for his friend and he was happy for himself too. He and Kakuzu would be living together soon enough too if he could make it happen. Or so he hoped.

Tobi frowned at the message. He was happy for Itachi but it was such an uncertain world. How could Itachi give up his life like that? He wondered if he would be able to do the same. He would no doubt have an adjustment period to go through. His parents thought attention meant buying him everything under the sun. He was spared nothing except his parents' presence. He was alone so much anymore that he doubted if they even knew what he looked like. He hung his head in sorrow and thought of Zetsu.

They had confessed their love to each other and now all he wanted was to see Zetsu. Tobi got up and grabbed his keys. He walked to the door. Both of his parents were engrossed in some show on TV. He opened the door and walked out it to his car. He climbed in and drove to Zetsu's house. Zetsu opened the door as he heard the knock. Tobi looked like he was near tears. Zetsu took him into his arms and held his lover while he cried.

"I am so tired of being ignored. My parents think that buying me every new thing is better than interacting with me. I have to steal their attention. I have never felt so lonely in my life. I can't live like this anymore." Tobi cried into Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu frowned. For being a rich kid he was surely worse off than he himself was. He rubbed Tobi's back. He thought for a moment. "Tobi, would you like to come here and stay with me?" He asked looking at Tobi's face all red and wet from tears.

"You, mean to live here with you?" He asked. Zetsu nodded. "It would be a hell of a change from what you are used to but I would never leave you alone. You will never be ignored with me. I promise you that, Tobi." He said kissing the boys cheek. Tobi leaned in and hugged Zetsu. "I want to. I don't know if I will be able to adjust going from no attention to someone being around me all the time, but I want to. I really want to." Tobi said making up his mind.

"My parents won't even know I am gone if I just show up once in a while." He said sadly. Zetsu kissed his lips. He wanted Tobi to forget the pain he had felt growing up with parents who couldn't be bothered to spend time with him. Zetsu and Tobi got up from the couch and went to Tobi's car. They climbed into the car and Zetsu drove while Tobi lay against his shoulder. A half an hour later they were in Tobi's room grabbing clothes and stuff for school. He would come back this weekend to pack up more of it.

Right now all he wanted was to go home with Zetsu and be with him. He would never have to be alone again after today. That alone was enough for him. He didn't care about the money and the lavish life as much as he thought he would. All he cared about was that someone thought he was worthy enough to be around full time. That was his happiness. Not all the expensive gifts that his parents showered him with. Just to be around humans who cared was all he needed.

They left the house and his parents never even noticed he had left earlier. Nor did they know he was leaving now. He wanted to scream and holler at them to pay attention. He knew it would do no good. All his attempts in the past had gotten him a new expensive electronic or something that would tide him over as they put it. Now he was leaving and he was sure he wouldn't want to come back. They pulled into Zetsu and Sasori's and walked into the house carrying only a quarter of Tobi's clothes.

Sasori eyed them for a moment and then understanding came into play. He smiled at Tobi and nodded at Zetsu. Zetsu paid half of the bills here so he had as much say as Sasori did. Zetsu had finally gotten a schedule he could live with. He worked three hours every day after school. As soon as he left school he headed to work. Tobi had come over around 8:00 when he had been home so it worked in his favor tonight. On the weekends he still did the graveyard shift which paid double.

He worked six hours on Sat. and six hours on Sun. Making it to where he could get home in time to eat, do homework, take a shower and fall into bed to go to school on Monday. He couldn't complain though. His boss was generous and understanding. He had worked it out for Zetsu because Zetsu was the only one willing to do the crap job of separating the lobsters at night. Zetsu found it calming in a way. He was there by himself and no one bothered him. He could listen to music and do things his way.

Sasori had gotten a raise and was doing well in his job. Construction was hard work but it had to be done by someone. Sasori was a gopher in the sense that he was to fetch whatever anyone wanted. He also got the job of being hoisted up by ropes and pullies to heights that would make most people pass out / have a heart attack. He wasn't afraid of heights and so he was the guy that got the job of climbing ladders and swinging from safety harnesses. He couldn't imagine what OSHA would say.

It didn't matter anyway. He would do what needed to be done and hopefully he would get a better position once he got out of school. He watched Zetsu and Tobi carry in the last of Tobi's stuff for the night and head off to bed. Sasori himself felt a sense of longing to be with Deidara. He had no idea how he and Deidara had come so far so fast but he was glad that they did. He walked into his room and lay facedown on his bed. If he could sleep like this and not suffocate he would stay like this. He rolled over instead and closed his eyes.

Naruto was once again sound asleep drooling as he dreamed about Gaara. He and Gaara were on a rainbow. They were walking along the stripes of color and Gaara was telling him about the leprechauns and how they lived in cloud houses. Naruto smiled at Gaara and Gaara smiled back. They walked until the rainbow came to a set of stairs. The stairs led up to a cloud with a door in it. Gaara knocked on the door and the door was opened by a little green leprechaun. He waved them into the cloud house and asked if they wanted Lucky Charms.

Sasuke tossed and turned. He was restless to say the least. He wanted nothing more than to find Sai and slap him for making his mind work overtime. He had been thinking of nothing else except the kiss. Now he couldn't focus on sleep or homework or anything that mattered. Not even Itachi moving out had stopped the kiss from messing with his mind. He tossed and turned some more and then got out of bed. He needed to talk to Sai once and for all. He picked up his phone and called Itachi. Itachi answered on the first ring.

He asked if Kisame knew Sai's number. Kisame told Itachi the number and Sasuke thanked him. He hung up and dialed the number. Sai answered the phone on the second ring. "Sai, we need to talk about the kiss. You can't avoid me forever." Sasuke said. Sai sighed on the other end. "Yeah I know. I just don't know what to say about it. I kissed you on impulse and now I 'm not sure what it means." Sai said truthfully. Sasuke sighed. "Well it would be nice if one of us knew." Sasuke said. "Yes, yes it would." Sai said.


	32. Chapter 31

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 31

Hidan woke up and smiled. He loved waking up in Kakuzu's bed every morning. He was so comfortable and he could no longer see leaving to go back to that rich lonely life. He had his friends, that was true. It would just be nice to know someone was there with you when you went to bed. He wasn't afraid to be alone but why be alone if he didn't have too? He was going to have to leave in a day or two though and that bummed him out. He wanted to stay with Kakuzu forever.

Kakuzu rolled over to look at his lover. He could see that something was troubling the smaller teen. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. Hidan laid his head against Kakuzu and sighed. "What's the matter, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and smiled a small smile. "I just don't ever want to leave here. I am truly happy here with you. I thought I was happy in my world. I realize now that it was a lie. I was content but not happy." He said and looked down at the bed.

Kakuzu kissed Hidan's temple. He held him against him tighter. He liked the idea of Hidan being here full time too. It just didn't make sense to have him here in a poor life when he came from so much. Hidan however cared little about what he came from. He cared only that he was genuinely happy here with Kakuzu. Hidan bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He felt so sad and so lost with the knowledge that he would have to go back. "Hey you don't have to leave yet so let's enjoy our time together okay?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan nodded and kissed Kakuzu.

It was now Saturday and they had all day to themselves. Kakuzu didn't have to work today but he would have to work tomorrow. Hidan had said he didn't mind as long as they were together some of the time. Kakuzu had agreed and they watched a movie together. Now they lay in bed in each others arms enjoying the closeness. Hidan could die right here of happiness and that would be just fine with him. Kakuzu couldn't help but think the same thing.

Sasuke walked down the street towards the railroad tracks. He didn't remember walking this far but he was in a daze. He tripped and stumbled and fell and then sat on the ground for what seemed like an eternity. A familiar truck pulled up beside him. The same familiar boy got out and rushed to him. He knelt down beside him and looked him over. Sasuke was beat to a bloody pulp. Sai was horrified by the sight. "Sasuke? What happened to you?" He asked softly. Sasuke looked at Sai almost not registering his presence.

He tried to focus but his eye was swollen and his nose and lip gushed blood. His ribs hurt so bad he could barely breathe and he was sure he might pass out anytime. Sai lifted Sasuke to his feet and then picked up the injured boy. He set him in the truck carefully. He slid in and let Sasuke lean on him heavily. He drove back to his trailer and carried Sasuke into the house. Gaara was shocked to see Sasuke all beat up as well. "What happened to him?" Gaara asked. Sai shrugged. He pulled Sasuke's jacket off of him, apologizing when Sasuke would wince.

"I found him like this. I have no idea what happened to him because he wouldn't answer me when I asked." Sai replied. He wet a wash cloth and began cleaning Sasuke up. He carefully brushed over the bruised eye and split in his lip. He got him some medicine and a glass of water. Sasuke took it obediently. Sai picked Sasuke up once more and carried him into his bedroom. He laid Sasuke in his queen sized bed and tucked him in carefully. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Try to sleep, okay? It will help with the pain." He said. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes.

Sai left the room and picked up the phone. He dialed Kisame's number. Kisame answered on the first ring sounding a little out of breath. "Hey, Sai what's up?" He asked. Sai explained the situation to Kisame and Kisame relayed the message to Itachi. Itachi took the phone. "Sai? Is my little brother okay?" He asked concerned. "He is pretty beat up. He has a black eye and a split lip. His nose was bleeding and I think he may have a cracked rib." Sai relayed. Itachi cursed. "Kisame and I are coming over." He said and hung up the phone.

Sai hung up and waited for the two to show up. It wouldn't be long considering that he only lived about ten or so minutes from Kisame. When they arrived Itachi went right to the bedroom to see his brother. "Sasuke?" He asked quietly. Sasuke looked at Itachi and frowned in shame. "I'm sorry, Aniki. I told mom and dad that I was gay and dad lost it. He went into a rage and I couldn't stop him. He told me to leave and never come back. He said if he seen me again he would dispose of me." Sasuke wheezed. Itachi looked down right mortified.

He held Sasuke's hand in his and shushed him. He waited until his brother finally fell asleep before he left the room. He walked numbly to the kitchen. "It was my dad. He beat Sasuke and then threw him out. He told Sasuke if he ever came back he would dispose of him." Itachi repeated in a trance like state. Kisame held his lover close and glared daggers at the floor. "Kisame we need to take him home with us. He has nowhere to go." Itachi said. Kisame nodded. Sai held up a hand for a second. "I think it would be better for him to stay here while he heals, don't you?" He asked.

Itachi thought for a moment. "Who would take care of him?" He asked. Sai smiled at Itachi. "I will take care of him. I found him and cleaned him up already. It won't be hard to get him back on his feet. I have been in some fights that have left me like this. I know what to do to get him well again. He said. Itachi nodded. "Thank you, if you need anything or he needs me; call me okay?" Itachi asked. Sai nodded. "I will. You can count on me to take good care of him. He will be okay. You can come by anytime to check on him day or night." Sai said. Itachi nodded and he and Kisame left.

Sai walked back into his room to check on his new ward. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully and Sai left the room quietly. He and Gaara sat in the living room pondering the lives of the rich. "So maybe the rich aren't so damn good after all." Gaara said. Sai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is sad that my dad is a drunk and he never did things like that to me." Sai mused. Gaara nodded. He hadn't really known his father but what he remembered about him was that he was kind. To see Sasuke beat so badly by his father was sickening. Sai was truly angry. He would love to give Sasuke's dad a taste of his own medicine.

A groan came from the room and Sai walked hastily into it. Sasuke was sitting up and trying to stand. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" Sai asked. He walked over and pushed softly against Sasuke's shoulder. It was enough as Sasuke toppled back onto his back. "I need to go. I have to find Itachi." Sasuke said. "Itachi and Kisame went home. You are under my care and watch. I will be taking care of you until you can get out of bed without feeling like someone has run you over." Sai said playfully.

Sasuke laughed and regretted it. He groaned and lay still. Sai tucked him back in and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Sasuke's lips as Sasuke ran his pink tongue over them. Like a magnet, Sai was drawn to them. He kissed them lightly at first. Sasuke gasped a soft moan escaping. Sai slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke instantly moaned again. Sai smiled as he kissed Sasuke thoroughly. He ran his tongue softly over Sasuke's teeth and wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's. Sasuke was panting now as the heat from their mouths enveloped him.

Sai rubbed his tongue up and down Sasuke's getting little mewling sounds from the boy beneath him. Sai pulled back out of the haze and looked at Sasuke dreamily. "You know if your going to keep kissing me, it would be nice to know why." Sasuke said huskily. Sai smiled and ran his hand across Sasuke's cheek. "I think I am falling for you." Sai said. Sasuke would have looked at him with wide eyes had his left eye not been so swollen that he couldn't open it. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "You know, I have asked myself that a million times and all I keep coming up with is that because you belong with me." Sai said.

Sasuke smiled. "I have never heard that before. I never really belonged anywhere before or to anyone for that matter." He said. Sai brushed a lock of hair out of Sasuke's face. "Neither have I. I want too though." Sai said looking down at the blankets a moment before Sasuke was kissing his lips again. Sai happily kissed back. It was inevitable that they would end up together. It was a matter of time. So far they had been trying to keep it from happening and yet here they were. Sai crawled into the bed with Sasuke. He knew it was probably way too soon d=for that but he didn't care.

Sasuke couldn't run away from him and he was sure that as long as they stayed dressed for now they would be okay. Sasuke didn't blink an eyelash. He just moved as close to Sai as he could without being in pain. Sai held him and they laid there together comfortable in each others arms and presence. They tumbled into sleep and no one disturbed them until later that night when Gaara asked if they were hungry. He smiled as he saw Sai laying there holding the other raven. They all managed to get up and make it to the kitchen to eat.

Two days later Hidan went home. He hated every second of it. His parents were all happy and gushing about their trip. He was happy for them being so happy about it, but he felt bummed. That night at dinner his parents were all smiles. "Honey we have the most wonderful news." His mom gushed. "Really? What kind of news?" He asked curiously. His father was smiling as he handed Hidan a paper. It was a picture of a beach house. Hidan looked up to his parents in confusion. "We are moving to America!" His parents said together.

Hidan's world spun and he was standing up barely aware of what he was doing. "I am not moving to America. I am staying right here. I have friends here. I am happy here." He said loudly. "Oh honey, you will make new friends and it won't be so bad." His mom said with a smile. "No you don't get it. I am gay and I have a boyfriend and I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!" He shouted. His parents smiles faded and his father stood up. Hidan backed away from his father and his mother looked like she was near tears.

"I am leaving this house and don't either one of you try to stop me. I am going to live with him. If you want to move, do it. You just make sure to leave me out of it. You guys go on business trips all the time and leave me here so it won't make much difference. Just go but leave me the hell alone." He said as he went to his room to pack a few things. He came back down stairs to see his parents sitting silently at the table. He took one last look at them and left the house. He drove to Kakuzu's and fell into his arms with tears in his eyes. Kakuzu was sure they were of sadness but to Hidan it was the happiest day of his life.


	33. Chapter 32

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 32

It was a week later after a ton of pain meds and a lot of TLC before Sasuke could walk without a limp and sit without groaning. He still favored his rib and his eye still hurt but he could see clearly through it now. Itachi and Kisame had come over numerous times to cater to him. Sasuke had told Itachi he was fine but to tell the truth he liked having his brother around.

Hidan picked up the laundry and started the washer. Kakuzu had taught him all the basics. Considering that he had never done anything for himself it was harder than he thought. Doing the dishes wasn't so bad IF you didn't use half a bottle of soap. That suds mess had been tricky to clean up. Washing the stove down wasn't hard IF you didn't bump the knob and catch your towel on fire.

The wash machine wasn't hard as long as one didn't think that dish soap was okay to use when one failed to locate the laundry detergent in a nifty little cupboard above the washer. That had lead to another suds disaster starting with Kakuzu yelling at Hidan and then kissing Hidan leading up to very fun sex in the suds and laughing hysterically at the mess. Now he was a pro though. There were no more mishaps involving water and suds.

Hidan measured out the detergent and closed the washer lid. He picked up a few things that were out of place and put them back. He liked having the house cleaned up for Kakuzu when He would get home from work. He felt like a housewife and in a sense he guessed he probably was. It was all good though as long as he and Kakuzu were together. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. In a half an hour Kakuzu would be home and they could eat.

He had tried his hand at cooking and Kakuzu decided that it was best not to ever go there again. Now Hidan heated up TV dinners and served them on dishes and it was just as good. Kakuzu was happy with that. He couldn't help but feel he was lucky to have someone so determined. Hidan couldn't help but feel lucky that he had someone who wanted to teach him things. It was a win, win.

Kisame came home from work to find Itachi at the kitchen table pondering over a piece of paper. Kisame looked over his shoulder. The paper was a list. Kisame then realized that the list was places and phone numbers. He raised a brow at Itachi. "Its places I am going to put in applications. I think it would be better for us if I work too." Itachi said. Kisame sat down. "Are you sure? I mean I don't make enough to leave the city but I make enough to get by." He said taking his lovers hand.

Itachi smiled. "Yeah you make enough for you to live here but now there is an added expense. Besides, I think it will be good for me to get out and see what I can do." He said getting up and climbing into Kisame's lap. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and held him close. He nodded and kissed Itachi's cheek. "Okay, I will support you. Just don't find some cuter guy and leave me okay?" Kisame said half jokingly. Itachi scoffed. "Like I would ever leave you." He said and got up.

He walked to the other side of the table and sat again to go over the list again. "So wait you think there are cuter guys out there but you just won't leave me for them?" Kisame said acting wounded. Itachi looked up and grinned. "Kisame, no one would ever be as interesting as you." He said. Kisame smiled. "That is the truth!" He laughed. He got up and went to take a shower while Itachi began making some calls.

Deidara sat on his bed. He counted his money again. He had been saving up his money for a while now. He had almost 7000.00 he hadn't thought it was that much but when your parents give you a big allowance plus your grandparents send you money all the time it starts to add up. He grabbed his bag off of his bed and walked out the door and down the stairs. He had told his parents that he was gay and that he wanted to leave to go be with his boyfriend.

His parents had remained quiet and then his father said something that blew Deidara's mind. "It is a phase Deidara, just like all of your phases that never last. It is something new and you are only doing it to shake things up a bit. You can leave and go be with your "friend" but you will be back when the thrill of upsetting us has worn off. Then we can put this business behind us and you can move on to the next phase." Deidara had nodded and went to pack. He knew it was so much more than a phase but his parents were willing to let him go and he was going while the getting was good.

Tobi and Zetsu were setting the table. Tobi hadn't been home since he left a week ago. His parents had never even said a thing. No one called his phone asking where he was. He never got any messages to call his parents at school. He was completely forgotten by them. He found now that he didn't care. He was having the time of his life here with Zetsu. Zetsu kept him sane and whole. Zetsu hardly ever left his side. When Zetsu had to work he would linger just a moment longer to say goodbye and that eh would see him when he got home.

When they would have to part, Zetsu would tell Tobi how much it sucked to be away from him. Tobi would feel so weightless. He was so in love with this boy who had saved him from loneliness. Often Zetsu would sneak a phone call or two to Tobi while he worked. They would laugh and talk and make jokes about high-jacking a cruise ship and sailing away to Neverland.

Other times when Zetsu couldn't call Tobi he would borrow a guy from works phone and send him a text. Texting was not his strong suit and Tobi would laugh when he got it and had to decipher what it said. It didn't matter to him because he knew it said that he loved and missed him and was counting down the hours until he would be home. Tobi was always doing the same thing.

Deidara arrived at Sasori and Zetsu's to find Tobi wearing an apron and Zetsu setting food on the table. They looked at Deidara for a moment and then to the bag in his hand. Tobi hugged his friend and took his bag. "This will be an interesting dinner conversation." He said with a smile. Deidara laughed. Yeah it would be interesting all right. Sasori entered the room fresh out of the shower, his hair still wet and sticking out all over.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. "I am here to stay with you, un. I would have called but I wanted to surprise you." He said nervously biting his lip. Sasori walked over and hugged the blonde. "I am definitely surprised. By stay you mean the night?" He asked modestly. Deidara shook his head and looked at Sasori in hopes he wouldn't get upset that he just sprung himself on him.

"No, un. I mean stay." He said softly. Sasori looked confused for a second and then was grabbing Deidara and hugging him then kissing him then hugging him again. "Dinner's done guys." Tobi called from the kitchen. Sasori turned and grabbed Deidara's hand. He led him to the kitchen and they sat at the now complete table. Deidara told them what his father had said and Sasori glowered. "Boy won't he be surprised when you don't return." He said giving Deidara a grateful look for coming into his life.

Deidara returned the look and they ate and talked the rest of the night. Gaara drummed his fingers on his dresser. He wanted to call Naruto but he knew that if he did there was a chance that Naruto would get into trouble. Naruto told Gaara that hew anted to tell his parents about them. Gaara had talked him out of it for fear that Naruto would pay the price Sasuke had. Naruto tried to assure him that his father would never but Gaara was skeptical.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy red locks. He wanted Naruto so bad but yet he wanted Naruto to be happy and safe and if it meant hat he had to stay away from Naruto then he would. No one knew about them except for his friends but in Naruto's world it would be asking for trouble. The phone rang and Gaara went to answer it. Sai had returned a bit ago but he was catering to Sasuke's needs at the moment.

Gaara answered the phone and Naruto's sweet voice came on the line. "Gaara? I need you to come and get me. I think I am lost and I don't know where to go." He said shakily. Gaara's neck hairs stood on end. "Naruto, where were you headed?" He asked panicked. "I was going to try to go to you. I think I took a wrong turn and I don't know where I am." He said thickly. Naruto was crying and it ripped at Gaara's insides. "Okay, look around you and tell me what you see." Gaara said.

Naruto looked around and all he could see were some old buildings. "There is a tower looking thing. It is blue and white and looks like an ice cream cone." He said. Gaara thought about it. He couldn't remember seeing anything the shape of an ice cream cone before. He turned to Sai. "Hey man, do you know of any tower that is shaped like an Ice cream cone?" He asked hopefully. Sai thought for a moment. He was about to say no when it came to him. "Yes, the dairy has a tower that looks kind of like that." Sai said.

Gaara was leaving the room before Sai could ask why he wanted to know. He told Naruto to stay put and he walked out the door with Sai's truck keys in hand. Sai only listened for a second as his truck pulled out of the drive. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He figured that he would find out soon enough. He bent down and kissed Sasuke's lips and Sasuke entwined his fingers behind Sai's neck.

Gaara drove as fast as he could without getting into a wreck or getting a ticket. He found the dairy and pulled around the parking lot to get a good look at the area. He stopped and looked around only catching a glimpse of an orange flashy jacket as the person approached the truck. Gaara turned to look and jumped when he seen Naruto standing next to the truck. Gaara jumped out and took the trembling blonde into his arms.

"There now, you're safe. How did you get on this side of town?" Gaara asked. "My dad told me to take back what Is aid about being gay or he was going to dump me in the ghetto's. He said he wouldn't allow a son of his to be gay and I wouldn't take it back and he dumped me here to teach me a lesson. He said he would come back when I called him to tell him that I was lying." Naruto sobbed into Gaara's shirt.

Gaara squeezed him tight. He pushed him into the truck and crawled into the driver's seat. Naruto crawled over against Gaara and Gaara held him all the way home. They went into the trailer to find all the rooms empty except for the sound of voices coming from the bedroom. Gaara opened the fridge and pulled out the sandwich stuff. He made one for Naruto and one for himself and gave the blonde a glass of milk. He sat running his fingers through Naruto's hair as Naruto ate and calmed down.

Gaara finished eating and pulled Naruto into his room. He undressed the blonde and pulled him into the bed with him. They lay there together in the darkness holding each other and wondering just what was going to happen. Naruto obviously wasn't too worried about it. He had already fallen asleep and Gaara had to admire the blondes ability to do so with such complications hanging over their heads.


	34. Epilogue

Wrong Side of the Tracks Ch 33

Sai kissed Sasuke's lips and slid his shirt off of his body. The past couple of days had been harder to deal with being so close and yet so far away. He could see it in Sasuke's eyes that he too was having a similar problem. Sasuke lay back and allowed Sai to kiss his stomach and chest all over the place. Sai would stop and twirl his tongue around a nipple making it peak before moving down to Sasuke's navel.

Sasuke moaned softly and slid his fingers through the black hair that matched his own. Sai smiled at Sasuke and all the vulnerability he could bring out of the innocent boy. Sai kneaded Sasuke's groin through his pants and released him only to make Sasuke mewl. Sai loved that sound. Sasuke wiggled uncomfortably as his pants became tighter. He frowned in such a cute way that Sai actually chuckled at him.

Sasuke looked away from the amused face. He wanted Sai to hurry up and do something. Sai continued to play with Sasuke and make him mewl and whine softly. Sai finally unbuttoned the snap on Sasuke's pants and Sasuke was grateful yet a little scared. He had never done anything remotely like this and now there was no turning back. He realized that he didn't want to. Sai slid his tongue along the waist band of Sasuke's boxers just barely touching his pubic hair.

Sasuke gasped at the tickles it caused. Sai adored the pleading look on Sasuke's face as he continued to dip his tongue into Sasuke's navel and then down to the waist band of his boxers. He would never quite go far enough to reach the Uchiha's groin, only making Sasuke think he was going to and making him whine. Sai continued this for about five minutes before Sasuke's impatience got the better of him.

"Sai please do something. I am dying here." He begged. Sai smiled sweetly. "I can assure you that you won't die. You will only wish you could." He said with a laugh. Sasuke scowled at Sai. "It's not funny Sai. I need you to do something before I explode. It hurts." He whimpered. Sai took the initiative to look inside of Sasuke's boxers. Sure enough, Sasuke was rock hard. His member throbbed against his abdomen as it stood to attention finally able to move freely in the loosened boxers.

Sai released the waist band once more confining Sasuke. Sasuke groaned at the discomfort. Sai smiled at him again. Sasuke was beginning to hate that smile. He was about to get angry when Sai slid Sasuke's pants off of him. He tossed them to the floor and then reached for Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke sighed in relief as the material slid down his body to his feet. He pulled his legs up and out of them and Sai tossed them too to the floor.

Sai looked at Sasuke's now naked body and studied every curve and every muscle. Sasuke was downright beautiful to Sai. Sai reached out to trace the lines and curves and Sasuke shivered under the feathery touches. Sai leaned down to kiss the exposed flesh starting with Sasuke's hip. He kissed down to Sasuke's thigh then across to the other hip. Sasuke writhed on the bed trying to stay calm. It was impossible with Sai's hot tongue dancing over his skin.

Sai rolled Sasuke over onto his stomach. Sasuke groaned as his erection pressed against the bed. Sai kissed Sasuke's round ass going from cheek to cheek making Sasuke squirm. Sai kneaded the flesh and pushed Sasuke up onto his knees. With his butt in the air Sai was able to get his hand between Sasuke's legs. He stroked Sasuke's balls and made sure to give them a light squeeze. Pleasured moans came from Sasuke's throat. Sai leaned down to kiss Sasuke's balls before snaking his tongue over them.

Sasuke shuddered violently. Sai grabbed a tube of lubrication and lubed up his fingers. He placed one at Sasuke's hole and circled it a couple of times before pushing it in. Sasuke tensed and cried out in pain only to make a mewling noise a moment later when Sai hit his prostate and rubbed. Sasuke was now seeing stars. He thought he was going to explode in that instance. Sai rubbed continuously against the small mound making Sasuke pant.

Sai could see Sasuke's face in the dresser mirror and the look of pleasure on Sasuke's face was enough to make Sai want to explode. Sai pulled his finger out and took off his shirt quickly. He replaced the finger with two at once and again Sasuke tensed. He cried out again only to be cut off by a moan. Now two fingers rubbed that spot inside of him making him feel twice the pleasure. Sai continued to assault the spot and quickly added the third finger. Sasuke was about to cry out in pain once more before Sai was rubbing the spot again and now he had his other hand wrapped around the tip of Sasuke's member.

Sasuke panted and moaned breathlessly every few seconds. He was on fire and his body felt incredible. He had masturbated before but this was unlike anything he had ever felt. Sai removed his fingers and Sasuke was about to protest. Sai held up a finger to hush his new lover. Sasuke frowned. He wanted to feel that immense pleasure again. Sai lubed his member and then slid up behind Sasuke. Sasuke gripped the sheets as Sai slid into him all the way to the hilt. Sasuke cried out in pain for a moment before Sai began to thrust.

Sasuke's cry of anguish turned to one of pleasure and Sai angled for that spot. Sasuke was once again seeing stars only the pleasure was intensified now that Sai's member was inside of him instead of his fingers. Sai pumped steadily into Sasuke as Sasuke called out Sai's name again and again. It was more than either of them could have hoped for. Sai thrusted as deep as he could and Sasuke moaned in response. Sai made sure to keep him moaning all through their love making. Sai kneaded Sasuke's hips to ease any discomfort.

Sasuke was grateful. The pressure on his body from being stretched was a little much but the feeling he got from Sai being within him was amazing. Sasuke cried out one final time and came into Sai's hand. Sai came deep within Sasuke from the pressure around his member. He pulled out of Sasuke long enough to clean off his hand. He crawled back into the bed and pulled Sasuke with him. They lay hot and sweaty together beneath the sheet. Sasuke laid his head on Sai shoulder as Sai rubbed Sasuke's butt.

Sasuke could feel the soreness and knew he was going to be limping for a few days. Sai hugged Sasuke to him. "So what did you think?" he asked the sleepy boy in his arms. Sasuke smiled. "It was wonderful. I have never felt anything so good before." He said and slid up to kiss Sai. Sai captured the offered lips and slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gladly allowed it. The kiss broke and Sasuke slid back down to his position. "I am glad you enjoyed it. It makes me happy to please you." Sai said. Sasuke cuddled closer to Sai. The boys closed their eyes simultaneously and fell asleep.

Gaara and Naruto lay there smiling in excitement for their friends. Naruto couldn't help but notice how hard he was himself. He slid on top of Gaara and allowed Gaara to enter him. Naruto cried out in bliss. They had done this enough now that it was easy and almost painless when Gaara entered him. He was glad because the first couple of times were very painful. Gaara began thrusting and Naruto cried out in pleasure every time Gaara thrust against his sweet spot. They continued for a half an hour and then lay panting in each others arms. It wasn't long before they themselves tumbled into sleep.

Kisame held his lover against him. They both slept peacefully and for once Itachi had a smile on his face. He had found a job and they were willing to work around his school schedule. He had gotten a job at the ice cream shack and he was starting work the next day. It was convenient for both of them because the shack was only two blocks from the garage that Kisame worked at. They would be able to have lunch together on days that Kisame worked. Itachi was happy to be contributing. Kisame was happy that Itachi was happy. It was a win, win situation.

Kakuzu had gotten Hidan a job at the store where he worked. Hidan was more than happy to try anything out. Kakuzu thought that after a week of living with him he would want to go back home. Hidan had proved him wrong. Kakuzu was pleased with the way things were working out for them. Zetsu and Tobi were now both working at the crab shack. Tobi was okay with the counting the crabs it was the touching the creepy things he didn't like. Zetsu could only say that Tobi was quite the trooper.

Deidara got hired on at the ice cream shack as well. He wasn't big on getting dirty so Sasori had discovered. Sasori didn't mind he kind of liked his feminine lover clean. It was a good thing too because Deidara was a primper. He could spend more time in a bathroom then five teenaged girls together. Naruto and Sasuke found jobs at a movie rental store. They loved the job and they could rent any movie they wanted once a week for free. All around it wasn't so bad. A lot could be said for rich boys in a poor mans world.


End file.
